Their Destiny
by bun
Summary: A.U, sequel to Finding Her Place. With a birth, a death, a trip to the past and a visit from the Angel Of Destiny, life is never quiet for the Halliwells.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Hi guys, this is the sequel to Finding Her Place. Thank you very much for the reviews to Finding Her Place.

Here are a few things you need to know before reading the story: This story is set five years after the last one. Andy and Prue got married a few years after Finding Her Place, and Prue's six months pregnant with their first baby. Jake has moved into the Manor. The sisters kept in touch with Victor, and have become quite close to him. Also, Piper's name is now Halliwell - Wyatt because when she marries Leo, she takes his last name and Halliwell to feel closer to her sisters.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Main Characters:

Penelope (Penny) Halliwell – 76 – Telekinesis

Prudence (Prue) Halliwell – Trudeau – 25 – Telekinesis + Astral Projection

Piper Halliwell – Wyatt – 22 – Temporal Statis + Molecular Combustion

Phoebe Halliwell – 20 – Premonitions, Levitation + Empathy

Andrew (Andy) Trudeau – 25 – Mortal

Leo Wyatt – Whitelighter

Jake Ellison – 21 – Pyrokinesis

Alexandra (Lexy) Sarah Halliwell – 5 – Electrokinesis + Force Field Generation

Their Destiny 

Chapter 1 

Piper Jones added a final coat of mascara to already thick lashes as her younger sister, Phoebe Halliwell, unwrapped the last curler from the middle sister's chocolate brown hair.

"How do I look?" Piper rose from the dressing table stall so Phoebe could see her.

Phoebe surveyed her older sister and her breath caught in her throat. Piper looked stunning in an ivory wedding gown that swept the floor. The top fitted like a corset and the bell-like sleeves, along with the flowing skirt, gave the impression of a princess. Piper's long hair fell past her slim shoulders in gentle waves, framing her radiant face.

"Breath taking," Phoebe answered.

"I look like a blimp!" Prue Halliwell-Trudeau, the eldest sister burst into the room. She wore a magenta bridesmaid's dress that reached her ankles and showed her porcelain shoulders in spaghetti straps. Despite the six-month baby bump straining slightly against the material, Prue looked beautiful with her raven hair pulled into a French braid.

"A very pretty blimp," Phoebe told her cheekily.

"You look great too, Phoebes," Piper said, envying her little sister's super model looks.

The youngest Charmed One wore a dress matching Prue's in colour, but hers reached her knees and left her back bare with a halter neck loop.

"Thank you sweetie."

"I can't believe you're getting married," Prue commented.

"Neither can I," Piper replied. "After all this time!" Piper and her soon to be husband, Leo, had been together five years. When they first met, Piper's adoptive parents had recently been killed by a demon, she had just been reunited with her sisters, plus she had been pregnant. But Leo had been her rock through everything and they were finally where they wanted to be.

"Come on, let's summon Mom, Sarah and Nathan," Prue decided. "Grams and Lexy are already up there."

The three sisters traipsed from Piper's bedroom to the attic, where they were going to summon Piper's adoptive parents and the Charmed Ones' mother, Patty. Piper pushed the old door open and instantly a bundle came flying at her.

"Mommy you look like a princess!" Piper's five year old daughter, Lexy, exclaimed.

"And you are the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen!"

Lexy's light brown hair was tied in pigtails and she was dressed in a pastel pink frock that had a chiffon white box around the middle.

"Piper you look gorgeous." Penny swept her middle granddaughter into a hug. The elderly witch wore a long burgundy dress that had a gold chord tied around her waist.

"Demon!" Phoebe cried as a demon shimmered in.

Prue waved her arm, intending to send him flying, but instead a pile of empty cardboard boxes exploded, knocking the demon to his feet. Prue wasted no time in being shocked. She pointed a finger at the demon and he flew into a wall, the force vanquishing him.

"What the hell was that?" Piper demanded, fuming that a demon would attack on her big day.

"The fifth demon in as many days," Penny answered.

"We have bigger problems!" Prue cried. "How did I blow the boxes up?"

"Maybe it was the baby's power?" Phoebe suggested. Once Prue had frozen a falling flower vase, leading the family to think the baby had Piper's powers of freezing, and now exploding.

"Clever baby," Lexy told her oldest aunt's stomach.

"Okay, we have a wedding to get to," Penny reminded them. "Let's get summoning!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The solarium of Halliwell Manor was decorated with a large arch, under which Penny stood, and vases of all kinds of flowers were dotted around. Red, pink and red roses were entwined along the stair rail and as Lexy skipped down the steps, she scattered more petals along the floor in front of her mother.

'It's perfect,' Piper thought as she glided down the stairs. On her right arm was her biological father, Victor and on the other was Nathan, her adoptive father. Piper beamed at her family. Prue and Phoebe as bridesmaids stood near Penny with Lexy in front of them. Opposite was Leo, who had Andy and Jake as his best men.

Because Leo was technically dead, the only other guests were Piper's parents and Darryl Morris; Andy's partner and the only mortal (Excluding Andy) who knew the Halliwell's secret.

As she stepped gracefully down the aisle, Piper felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine. She couldn't wait to be Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt.

"You look amazing," Leo murmured as Piper took her place next to him.

"You don't look too bad either," Piper whispered playfully.

"We are here today to unite these two people as one," Penny began, and before anyone knew it, the Wiccan ceremony was complete and Piper and Leo were married.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue watched with a smile on her face as Piper and Leo twirled around the make shift dance floor. Piper's face was glowing with happiness and Leo was gazing down at her, his olive green eyes filled with love.

"They make a wonderful couple, don't they?"

Piper looked up and grinned at her mother. "They're made for each other."

"Piper's had a tough life," Patty commented, her voice laced with guilt.

Prue rubbed her mother's arm comfortingly. "You did what you thought was best for all of us."

"Didn't work, did it? You still fought demons and Piper lost her parents."

"I think having our powers as children helped us adjust to being the Charmed Ones," Prue replied. "And Piper's happy now."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't think I've ever been so happy." Piper giggled like a little girl as Leo spun her around.

"Not even with Dan?" Leo teased.

"Not even with Dan," Piper confirmed. "You're the man of my dreams, Leo Wyatt."

"And you are the girl of my dreams, Piper Halliwell-Wyatt."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later, Piper kissed her daughter's forehead as the little girl snuggled into bed.

"Night, night Ladybug. Love you."

"Night Mommy. Love oo…" The end of Lexy's sentence dissolved in a yawn and as soon as her head hit the pillow, her mocha brown eyes fluttered closed.

"Little lamb, it's been a big day for her," Sarah said softly.

Piper smiled and smoothed Lexy's hair affectionately. "I just hope I'm around to see her get married."

"Sweetie, where did that come from?"

"I'm – I'm just terrified that I'm going to leave her," Piper admitted tearfully. "The wedding's made me realise how important your mom being around for special occasions is."

Sarah wrapped Piper in a hug, her own eyes filled with tears. "I know I left you when you needed me the most, and I know Patty died when you're sisters where very young, but you've got to believe your destiny's different."

Piper pulled away, nodded and wiped at her eyes. "I love her so much."

"Of course you do. And you'll always be there for her when she needs you."

Piper's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you know?"

Sarah smiled coyly and took Piper's hands. "Lexy will grow into great power and strength that she may find difficult to handle. She'll be the leader of the next generation of Halliwell's."

Piper glanced down at her sleeping infant, not seeing how the sweet innocent little girl could ever become a powerful leader. "I just hope I'm around to help her."

"You will be sweetheart. It's your destiny."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three months later 

Leo, Piper and Lexy materialised in a concrete courtyard. In the middle of floor was an oak tree, stretching high into the sky, its branches twisted and gnarled like arthritic fingers. Magnificent buildings served as walls, some taller than the tree, others only one story.

"This way." Piper took Lexy's hand and began to lead her towards the nearest block.

Lexy planted her feet squarely on the ground and tugged at her mother's arm. "I don't want to go."

Piper sighed and released Lexy, before bending down to her level. "I know it's scary Ladybug, but you're too big for nursery now."

Lexy's bottom lip stuck out in a stubborn pout. "Why can't I go to school wiv my fwiends?"

Leo lowered himself next to Piper, staring directly into Lexy's mocha brown eyes. "Because your friends aren't special like you; they don't have powers."

"But you do," Piper added. She had debated for weeks about whether to send her daughter to Magic School, a place where young witches learnt magic as well as everyday stuff, or to keep her in main stream school. Finally Piper had decided it was best for Lexy to be able to practice her magic freely. Maybe they had been wrong.

"You won't have to hide your powers anymore," Leo continued. "And you'll make lots of new friends."

"I don't want new fwiends."

"But these friends will have powers," Piper told her in her best persuasive voice.

"Weally?"

"Really."

"Okay den." Lexy's face broke into a huge grin and she took Leo and Piper's hands.

The three of them walked into the nearest building, which was the reception.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist, a woman wearing thick glasses, asked.

"My daughter's a new student here," Piper replied.

"Name please."

"Alexandra Halliwell."

"Okay." The woman's eyes darted from the computer screen to Piper's face. "Halliwell?"

Piper plastered on a fake, cheerful smile. She knew exactly where this was going. "That's right."

"As in _the_ Halliwells?"

"That's right."

The receptionist rose quickly from her seat and grabbed Piper's hand. "It's an honour to meet you."

Piper tore her hand away, the smile still in place. "Thank you."

"I'll show you to the classroom," the receptionist offered, scurrying away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Half an hour later, Lexy stood at the front her new class. Thirty boys and girls her age stared back at her with curiosity. They had all introduced themselves earlier and now it was her turn, but she was scared. What if they laughed at her?

"It's okay Alexandra, don't be afraid," her teacher, Mrs Quiggly told her kindly. Mrs Quiggly was a middle aged, slightly plump woman and Lexy had taken an instant liking to her. "Just tell them a bit about you."

"O-okay. My name's Alexandra, but everyone calls me Lexy. I'm five years old and my auntie is gonna have a baby real soon."

"That's lovely Lexy. Can you show us your power please?"

Lexy nodded and instantly a bubble gum pink bubble surrounded her.

"Thank you deary."

"I can do something else too."

Mrs Quiggly smiled, thinking the next power would be the ability to hover or something.

Lexy's shield disappeared and she stretched out her hand. A bolt of neon yellow electricity shot from her palm, shattering an unused chair.

Mrs Quiggly's mouth opened in surprise. Lexy had shown power far superior to her classmates. "Err, thank you Lexy. Take a seat next to Danny," the teacher instructed.

Lexy trotted off to a table near the back, where a boy with sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a smattering of freckles, sat, watching her with interest. She remembered this boy from his introduction. He was a Marshall witch. The Marshall witches were a very long and powerful line, who were rumoured to have worked with the Warrens during the Witch Trials and said to be almost as strong magically.

"Hi, my name's Danny. That was a really cool power!"

Lexy's face turned a bright shade of pink as she sat down. Maybe this new school wouldn't be so bad after all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe slid her key into the front door of Halliwell Manor and stumbled inside. Behind her Jake let out a snort of laughter as she tripped over the doorstep.

"Where's the light?" Phoebe asked herself a little too loudly, fumbling along the wall. Finally she found the switch and light flooded the foyer.

"Jesus!" Jake cried, startled by the two figures standing there.

"What-what are you doing up th-this late?" Phoebe slurred.

"I could ask you the same thing," Prue hissed furiously. "It's three o'clock in the morning, you're stinking drunk and you have college tomorrow!"

"Prue, calm down," Andy murmured in her ear. "It's not good for the baby."

"I'm…" Prue stopped as warm liquid travelled down her legs. "My water broke!"

"What?" The news sobered Phoebe up immediately and she rushed to Prue's side.

"Okay, it's no need to panic," Andy said, more to himself then anyone else.

"Oh yes it is!" Jake cried as a demon shimmered in. He extended his palm and fire spiralled from it. Because he was so drunk, he missed his target and it sped towards Prue.

The eldest witch raised her hands, intending to telekinetically deflect it, but instead the flames froze inches from her face. The baby had saved her mother, even though she was about to be born.

The demon grinned sardonically. With a burst of supernaturally speed he grabbed Prue and they both disappeared in a ripple in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is: **I do not own Charmed. **

Thank you for the reviews.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 2 

"Prue!" Andy lunged forward as if he could somehow pull his pregnant wife back. "Prue!"

"Andy," Phoebe murmured, wrapping her brother – in –law in her arms. "We'll get her back."

Andy wrenched himself free and ran a shaky hand through his dark hair. "She – she just…"

"I know mate." Jake, who had sobered up slightly gave Phoebe a worried glance. Andy didn't seem to be handling it very well. _'He's in shock,'_ Jake realised. _' Not surprisingly.' _

"What the hell is going on?" Piper stood at the bottom of the stairs, securing a dressing gown around her slim waist.

"Prue – Prue was taken by a demon," Phoebe replied softly. "And she's in labour."

A look of horror settled on Piper's face. "How did this happen?"

"Book Of Shadows?" Phoebe asked.

"Right behind you. Or, in front of you." Piper shrugged and marched up the stairs, followed by Phoebe, Jake and Andy.

Penny's door burst open and she appeared her face like thunder. "It's gone three o'clock."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue and her evil abductor materialised in the underworld and the witch tore herself away from the demon's vice like grip.

"Feisty, aren't you?" He taunted.

"Clever, aren't you?" Prue mocked. She knew it wasn't the most biting comeback, but she was close to being over come with panic, and it was all she could think of.

"Shut up." The demon known as Michael swung his arm forward and swiped it across Prue's.

The stunned witch fell to the ground and a searing pain shot through her back. For a moment she feared something terrible had happened to her baby, but then she realised it was a contraction. Grunting her way through it, Prue focused all her power on astral projecting to her family.

As soon as she felt the familiar out – of – body experience, she was slammed back into her body.

"There's no point in trying to use your powers," Michael told her smugly. "They don't work here."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How on earth could you let this happen?"

"We didn't let it happen, Grams," Phoebe shot back angrily. "It just happened!"

"Oh, but you could have done something if you weren't so drunk. I can smell the alcohol from here!"

"At least I'm not so uptight that I've forgotten how to have fun."

"Stop it!" Andy yelled. "Just stop it. My heavily pregnant wife is missing and you two aren't helping."

Phoebe's shoulders slumped and she shot an apologetic glance at her grandmother. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Penny smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry too."

"Thank you," Andy murmured tersely. "Now we need to concentrate on getting Prue back."

"I've found something." Jake announced, summoning everyone over to the Book.

Piper peered down at the book, placing her hands on the brittle page. "Michael? I wonder who came up with that original name?"

"His powers are supernatural speed and strength," Jake continued, ignoring the middle witch's sarcastic remark. "Luckily he's only a lower level demon."

"Okay, well now we just have to find where Prue is."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Funny, I thought I'd have a midwife when I gave birth," Prue quipped, shifting position slightly on the hard, dirt packed floor.

"Aren't I good enough for you?"

"Not really. I wouldn't say you were qualified." Prue knew she had to keep him talking. The more he talked, the less chance he would try to hurt her and her baby. And then hopefully her sisters would arrive before it was too late. Prue's clenched knuckled turned white as she was hit by another contraction. No way was she going to give this jerk the satisfaction of seeing her scream.

"Ooh, that looks painful. Shame you won't be rewarded with a baby at the end of it."

Fear gripped Prue's heart and her already hollow breaths became ragged with panic. "What – what do you mean?"

Michael smirked, noting the terror in her voice. "You're baby will be almost as powerful as her older cousin, which means she'll be very dangerous to my side."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Andy paced the length of the attic, repeatedly running a shaky hand through his ruffled hair. His mind was going a mile a minute. Where was Prue? What if she or the baby were hurt – dead? Why did the demon want her? More thoughts than he could comprehend running through his head, over and over again. He couldn't stand it. "We have to find her!"

"We're trying our best," Penny told him gently. "But so far scrying hasn't worked."

"Call Leo," Andy ordered.

"He's with a charge," Piper reminded him. They had been done that route earlier.

"This is more important!"

Piper shrugged. What harm could it do? "Leo!"

The whitelighter orbed in immediately, his face creased with worry. "What's happened."

"A demon took Prue. Can you sense her?"

Leo closed his eyes and allowed his connection with Prue flood through him. Nothing. His eyes fluttered open. "I can't sense her."

Andy let out a little whimper and slumped to the floor. Leo was his last hope, and he knew enough about his brother – in – law's powers to realise that if he couldn't sense his charges, they were either dead or in the underworld. Neither of which was good.

"No. She is not dead, dammit," Piper spat. "She can't be. Leo…" Piper's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her husband's chest.

Leo wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Prue's strong. She'll get through this."

"You're right." Andy swiped his tears away and pushed himself up. "Prue is one of the strongest women I know. She won't let any harm come to our baby."

"I've found something!" While the others had been giving into their emotions, Phoebe and Jake had been searching the book.

"What?" Immediately Andy was by their side, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with hope.

"A spell. To call a lost witch," Jake answered.

"It should bring Prue right to us," Phoebe added.

Piper waved her arms in a frantic effort to hurry them up. "What are you waiting for?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Nearly there," Michael told the captive witch. "Soon your baby will be mine."

"Go to hell," Prue growled, desperately fighting the urge to push. Her sisters would be here any minute… Suddenly Prue began to glow a pure white and was transported in a swirl of blinding light.

With a hiss of rage, Michael realised the two other Charmed Ones had summoned Prue. He shimmered out to follow her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue appeared in the attic, accompanied in the same bright lights.

"Prue!" Andy was about to rush at her, but his wife held up a warning finger.

Sure enough, the demon who had kidnapped her shimmered in, full of anger.

"This is my fight," Prue announced as Piper lifted her hands to vanquish him. With a mighty swing of the oldest's arm, an athame flew at Michael. It embedded itself deep in his stomach and without a sound, Michael disintegrated into a pile of ash.

With the threat gone, Prue collapsed onto the floor. "Baby… now!"

"Oh God!" Piper knelt down beside her older sister.

"Remember to keep breathing."

"Why – why didn't you tell me it hurt so much?" Prue panted, grimacing in pain.

"I didn't want to put you off having children," Piper joked tearfully.

"There's a head!" Phoebe cried from Prue's feet. "And…" Her sentence was cut off by the shrill cry of a new born baby. "It's a girl!" Phoebe scooped her niece up and handed her to Prue.

"Another girl," Penny breathed proudly. "She's adorable."

Piper shifted over so Andy could take her place next to Prue.

"You're safe," Prue told her daughter softly, gazing down at the tiny bundle.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mommy." Andy's voice held as much love as Prue's gaze.

"What's her name?" Jake wondered.

"Caitlyn Rose Halliwell – Trudeau."

"It's perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Thank you for the reviews 

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 3 – Six months later 

"Babies are yucky."

"No they're not, they'we pwetty." "Squidgy!" Danny, Lexy's friend from school, poked his finger into Caitlyn's podgy arm. 

The six-month-old baby's bottom lip quivered and she emitted an ear-piercing yowl.

"Uh-oh." Lexy grabbed hold of her best friend and they stepped back.

"What?" Danny asked, his face clouded with confusion.

"Ssh baby." Prue charged into the kitchen and scooped her daughter from the high chair. The tot immediately quietened in her mother's arms. The eldest Charmed One turned to face her niece. "What happened sweetie?"

"Nothing," Lexy answered quickly, her guilty face giving her away.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked playfully.

"We're sure," Danny told her, nodding vigorously.

"Okay then, off you go." Prue smiled as Lexy and Danny ran off.

"No running in the house," Penny ordered as she entered the kitchen, nearly colliding with the two five year olds.

"I seem to remember you telling me the same thing," Prue joked.

"You still haven't learnt," Penny retorted.

"That might not be a problem for much longer," Prue muttered.

"What do you mean?" Penny set her coffee cup down on the counter and turned to face her oldest granddaughter.

"Um…" Prue shifted Caitlyn to her hip, knowing that Penny wouldn't like what she had to say. "Andy and I were thinking of moving out."

"Okay…" Penny had to try hard to see Prue's point of view. "Where to?"

"Nothing's been decided yet, but we've been looking at a three bed roomed house a few streets away."

"But sweetheart…"

Prue held up her hand to stop her grandmother. "I know what you're going to say Grams, but I won't neglect my Charmed duties. I'm only an orb away."

"But you need to be together!"

"We can't all live in the Manor forever Grams. Our family is growing. Soon Lexy will need her own room, she can't stay in that nursery closet," Prue pointed out.

"You can add rooms magically."

"It's not about physical space. We need our own lives."

"We're witches Prue. We can't have lives."

"You got that right," Prue spat bitterly. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piper swiped the sweat from her brow, blowing out a frustrated sigh as she poured out 50ml of port wine. James Goldhein, a professional chef and hopefully her new boss, hovered over her shoulder, inspecting her work.

So far the interview was going well and Piper deserved a good chance. In the last three years Piper had worked hard on her cookery course at college, finally graduating a few months ago. And here she was on her first interview to be a chef at the restaurant Quake where she used to come as a teenager. It wasn't her dream job of actually owning a restaurant, but it was well on the way.

Piper dabbed some strawberry red liquid on the pasta in front of her and stepped back to let chef Goldhein taste. The chef speared a piece of penne pasta with a fork and popped it into his mouth. For a moment he stayed still, savouring the flavour. Eventually he swallowed and grinned at the nervous witch.

"Magnificent. You've got the job!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few minutes later, Piper stepped through the swinging double doors into the eating room of Quake, buzzing with excitement. She and chef Goldhein had decided she would work the afternoon shift tomorrow and Piper couldn't wait, although she was a bit apprehensive about being able to keep up with the demand.

"Piper!"

The young witch spun towards the sound of the familiar voice and her eyes scanned the crowd. She spotted Phoebe perched on a bar stool and manoeuvred through the tables.

"What are you doing here?"

"I always hang out here," Phoebe replied, sipping her diet coke.

Piper raised a dark eyebrow and lifted herself onto a stool. The busy, yet quiet restaurant was not the kind of place you usually found the youngest Charmed One. She was more into the buzzing, bursting – at – the – seams night club.

"Okay, okay." Phoebe raised her hand in surrender. "Grams and Prue had a tiff and I didn't want to be part of it. Anyway, how did your interview go?"

"I got the job," Piper answered, beaming with pride.

"You did?" Phoebe reached across and put her arms around her older sister's neck. "That's fantastic."

"Thanks Phoebes."

Phoebe pulled away, a cheeky grin playing at her lips. "Does this mean we get free food here?"

Piper laughed. "I'll have to check."

A middle-aged woman with platinum blonde hair bustled past Phoebe, brushing against her back. The youngest sister's brown eyes closed as psychic images filled her mind.

**_- - _The middle aged woman raced down a secluded back alley, her hazel eyes terror filled. She whipped her head around, thinking she had heard something. Nothing was there. When she turned back around, she emitted a petrified scream. **

**Standing before her was a demon. At over six foot tall, his greyish blue skin rippled with muscles and was barely covered in black tattered rags. His steely grey hair was matted with leaves and hung to his elbows. **

**The woman didn't stand a chance as the demon hurled a dull blue blast of energy at her, sending her skinny frame crashing into a black wall. - - **

Phoebe gasped as the premonition ended abruptly. She took a deep breath to dispel the queasy feeling she always experienced after a vision.

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

Phoebe's desperate eyes searched the restaurant. "That women being killed by a demon."

"What women?" Piper twisted in her seat to look behind her.

"She's gone," Phoebe told her. Her stomach gave a jolt. If they didn't find the woman she would meet a terrible fate. "We have to hurry." Phoebe picked up her handbag, grabbed Piper's wrist and dragged her towards the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piper and Phoebe burst into Halliwell Manor. In the car on the way back Phoebe had told Piper what had happened in her vision and the older witch knew they had to find the demon. Fast.

"Prue! Grams!" Phoebe called, dumping her bag.

"What?" Prue stepped out of the living room and joined her sisters.

"Where's Grams?" Piper asked.

Prue shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care. "Dunno."

Phoebe rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Prue this has to stop. I know you want to move out, but…"

"Wait," Piper interrupted, glaring at Prue. "You're moving out?"

"We're just thinking about it."

"Guys this is not the time," Phoebe said. "We have an innocent to protect."

"We do?"

"I had a premonition at Quake of a woman being killed by a demon," Phoebe explained.

"Oh yeah, how did your interview go?" Prue wondered.

"I got the job."

"Congratulations."

"Guys!" Phoebe clapped her hands in frustration. "Can we please focus?"

"Right, we need to find this woman," Piper agreed.

"How? We know nothing about her," Phoebe reminded them.

"We could intercept her at the alleyway," Piper suggested. "Can you recognise the place?"

"There was a sign for this club called NH3," Phoebe replied.

"Great, we'll look in the book for the demon. Prue, you talk to Grams."

"But she's so stubborn!" Prue protested.

"She's not the only one," Piper shit back. "Now go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Grams?" Prue tapped softly on her grandmother's bedroom door.

"Come in."

Prue pushed the door pen and stepped in. Penny was sitting on a love seat by the window, reading a book.

"Ah, Prue. I wanted to talk to you." Penny set the book down and patted the couch next to her.

Prue came further into the room and sat down. She bit at her lip, unsure where to start.

"I'm sorry," Penny told her oldest granddaughter. "I should've tried harder to see your point of view."

"And I should have tried harder to see yours. I know you think we should stay together, but it's not possible."

"I was exactly the same at your age," Penny admitted. "I wanted to move out, to find my own a life away from magic. But somehow it keeps drawing you back."

"So are we okay now?"

"Of course darling."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Did you find something?"

Piper and Phoebe looked up from the Book Of Shadows as Prue and Penny entered the attic.

"The demon's name is Shax. He's the Source's personal assassin."

All the colour drained from Prue's face. "The Source Of All Evil? The most powerful demon in the underworld?"

"He's been sending demons after our family for generations, hoping to stop the birth of the Charmed Ones," Penny told them. "He's been the leader of the underworld for centuries."

"So Shax must be pretty powerful," Piper realised. "But what would he want with a mortal?"

"Maybe she's a witch?" Prue suggested.

"Or maybe she's saved too many lives, or maybe she's going to save someone who they don't want her to save.

"Either way, she needs our protection," Penny reminded them. "You go get her and I'll stay here with Lexy and Caitlyn."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and their innocent, Kate, arrived in Halliwell Manor.

"I can't believe he's really after me," Kate commented. "I'm not that powerful."

"Maybe you have something he wants, like an amulet," Prue said.

"My protection amulet." Kate pulled a necklace of a half-crescent moon from under her blouse.

"That must be it," Piper concluded.

Penny walked down the stairs into the foyer and shook Kate's hand. "Hi, I'm Penny."

"Kate. Nice to meet you."

A wind whipped through the foyer, lifting the witches' hair off their shoulders.

"Oh no," Phoebe breathed.

The front doors crashed open and a mini tornado tore in, bringing dried leaves and twigs with it. The tornado formed into the huge, howling Shax. He opened his palm and sent a blast of energy and Kate.

"No!" Penny sprung forward, pushing Kate out of the way. The energy struck the Halliwell matriarch, sending her sailing through a wall, finally landing on the grass outside.

"Grams!" Phoebe screamed, racing for her grandmother.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled.

The youngest Halliwell shot into the air, barely missing a concussive blast.

"Mommy?"

Piper's panicked eyes darted to the stairs. Lexy stood there, clutching a teddy bear and wearing her 'My Little Pony' pyjamas'. The middle Charmed One's heart stopped beating as Shax fired a blast at the little girl. A pink dome appeared around Lexy, protecting her as the energy blast neared, hit the shield and fizzled out.

"Leo!" Piper called. "Get Lexy and Caitlyn out of here!"

Her angelic husband instantly orbed in beside Lexy. For a split second his eyes locked with Piper's, before he grabbed Lexy, orbed upstairs to get Caitlyn and disappeared to safety.

Shax threw his demonic weapon at Kate, who was standing in front of Prue. The energy hit Kate and she flew into Prue, knocking them both into the living room.

"Bastard." Piper shoved out her palms, but Shax sent a final blast at Piper before storming out of the Manor. She sailed across the dining room table, cracking her head as she crashed to the floor. Her eyes fluttered closed and the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry this has to happen, but there is no room in the story for the person who dies anymore.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 4 – Four days later 

Piper sat in the shadowy attic, her only source of light a flickering candle. Before her, on a low table, rested the Book Of Shadows along with an assortment of spices. She was desperate.

Piper began to chant, her voice scratchy and strained. Her blood shot and brimming eyes veered in and out of focus as she stared at the candle – a gateway to the Elders.

_In this night and at this hour, _

_I call upon the ancient power._

_Bring back my grandmother, _

_Bring back our matriarch _

Despite the spell, the distraught witch was alone. There was nothing out of place in the attic. Just cast – off furniture, pictures and toys.

Piper glared at the magical tome in front of her. It was the first time it had failed her. Failed Grams. In the five years Piper had spent in the Manor, fighting demons, the book had always provided the information they needed. But then, they usually defeated all the demons the source threw at them. Until it had all gone wrong four days earlier.

- - _When Piper had came to, she found the sweet, handsome face of Leo hovering over her. His face lit up with relief as he noticed his wife's eyes open. However he wasted no time showing it. The whitelighter jumped to his feet and ran into the garden, straight over the rubble of the wall that used to stand there. _

_Strong hands gripped Piper's arms and Prue and Phoebe pulled her to her feet. Both wore saddened expressions. _

"_Where's Grams?" Piper demanded, her heart beating with panic as she remembered the evenets before she had passed out. _

"_G – garden," Phoebe managed to choke out. "Kate d – didn't survive." _

_Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebe, her heart heavy. They had lost an innocent. An innocent woman they were supposed to protect. _

"_No!" _

_Piper and Phoebe broke apart instantly, startled by Prue's wail. The oldest Charmed One was flying to where Leo stood and Penny lay motionless. _

_Motionless? But Leo had healed her? Hadn't he? _

"_Leo..?" Piper cast her confused eyes to Leo, whose own eyes were grief stricken. _

"_I'm so sorry Piper." Leo strode over to his wife and pulled her into his arms. _

_Beside them Phoebe let out a sob and sunk to the floor. _

_But Piper couldn't cry. She wouldn't believe Penny was never coming back. - - _

She still couldn't think that. A lifetime without her Grams' guidance seemed too much to bear. Unfortunately it was a feeling Piper knew too well, having lost her parents at a very young age.

She gritted her teeth and continued flipping through the book, refusing to give into her despair. She had to get Grams back, for her sisters mainly. Penny had raised them, been like a mother to them.

Her hand hovered over a page when she spotted a spell. "To call a lost witch." The family had used it before, to bring Prue back from the underworld at Caitlyn's birth. Again Piper began the spell, pouring all her power and desire into the words.

_Powers of the witches rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to me who call you near,_

_Come to me and settle here. _

Nothing. No mystic wind, no spectre like image of Grams. Piper bit back her disappointment and a new flood of tears, deciding to focus on the next incantation. She stuck out her hand and pricked her finger with an athame. The drop of crimson red blood dripped into a copper bowl of prepared herbs.

_Blood to blood I summon thee, _

_Penelope Halliwell return to me_

Piper felt a soft breeze lift her silky hair from her shoulders. But it was barely enough magic to conjure a petal, let alone a deceased witch. She squeezed her tired eyes shut, the last remnants of hope fading.

"Piper…"

Piper's eyes shot open and her head whipped towards the door. "Grams?"

"Sweetie…"

"Phoebe," Piper breathed.

The youngest sister was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, but it was clear she hadn't slept. Her pretty eyes were shadowed with grief and fatigue. She crossed over to Piper.

"It's four o'clock in the morning." Phoebe's voice was weak, like she couldn't quite muster the energy to speak. "What are you doing?"

"T-trying to get Grams back."

Phoebe shook her head sadly, worried for her sister. Although the whole family were devastated, Piper seemed to have taken the loss of their matriarch the hardest. Possibly because of all that she had been through. "Sweetie, you can't…"

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this!" Piper cried in frustration. "It's as if the book's deserted us. Deserted Grams."

"We've lost our grandmother in the most sickening way possible. How are we ever supposed to understand that?" Phoebe dragged Piper to her feet. "We've tried every magical way possible to bring her back. But we can't." Phoebe paused as if the next words caused her physical pain. "She's gone."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue pressed down a bit harder, digging a fingernail into her soft fleshy cuticle. Pain seared through her hand and for a moment the constant ache in her chest lessened. But then the pain eased, and the feeling of not being able to breathe returned.

Why? Why had this happened to her family? They'd been through so much: losing Patty, Victor leaving and discovering Piper. Penny had been with them every step of the way. But she had been ripped away, leaving a huge hole in their lives.

"Prue?"

Prue ignored the gentle voice of her husband and focused intently on her cuticle. If she peeled the tag of skin off, maybe all the hurt would go away.

"Prue."

Firm hands gripped hers and held them still. Prue tried to wrench her palms away, but Andy wouldn't let go. With a frustrated sigh, Prue stopped struggling. It wasn't enough hurt anyway.

"Honey the cars are here."

So soon? Prue felt a stab of panic. Penny's funeral couldn't be upon them. "I – I'm not going." It hurt to talk.

"What?" Andy bent low so he was almost level with Prue as she sat on the edge of their bed. "Why?"

"Because if – if I go it means Grams really isn't coming back," Prue croaked. "And I don't think I can handle that."

"We'll handle it together."

"She's always been there. She's always supported me, helped me. How am I supposed to carry on without her?"

"I'll help you," Andy promised her, his voice cracking a little. It broke his heart to see Prue in so much pain. "You will get through this."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'_How are we going to get through this?' _Phoebe wondered.

She was sandwiched between Jake and Prue in a sun lit mausoleum. On the other side of Prue was Andy, then Piper and finally Leo. Behind them was a crowd of mourners, including Victor. Phoebe was grateful for his support. In front of them was an ivory casket that held Penny's body.

As she glanced at the white robed priestess preparing her ceremonial tools on an altar Phoebe wondered if they'd made the right choice in giving Penny a Wiccan funeral. She was worried it might cause exposure, but Piper had insisted it wouldn't, reminding them of her parents' Wiccan send off. They lived in California after all.

Phoebe's pearly tears dripped onto the programme in her hands and her eyes slid down to read it. Below the triquetra were the words 'Penelope Halliwell 1930 – 2006. Never forgotten.'

The priestess began speaking, her tone soft. "That which has come from the earth has returned to the earth."

Phoebe stared at the woman through the three candles in front of Penny's casket. A hush fell, punctuated by many stifled sobs.

"That which belonged to the spirit has returned to the ancient ones. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into the night."

Phoebe grabbed Jake's hand at the last sentence, feeling as if she would burst from the pain consuming her. A lifetime without her Grams was too much to bear.

The priestess continued, but Phoebe didn't hear a word. She was encased in a bubble of grief that was unbreakable. Before she knew it, the youngest Charmed One was being hauled to her feet by Jake and soon they were in a receiving line.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue wandered through the downstairs rooms of Halliwell Manor, gazing at unfamiliar faces and envying their carefree talk. It was her grandmother's wake and her killer, Shax, was still out there somewhere.

"Sweetie I need to talk to you." Andy slid his arms around his wife's shoulders and steered her towards the foyer.

"What is it?"

"Something important."

They reached the foyer. Phoebe and Darryl Morris were there, along with a young man Prue didn't recognise. He was small and wiry, with beady black eyes that seemed to read right into her soul.

"Prue, Phoebe I'm sorry about this but Inspector Thompson insisted on seeing you today," Darryl, who had became a firm family friend, told them.

Even though Andy had explained that there would be a police case concerning Penny and Kate's deaths, Prue had expected them to hold back a few days. She wished the case would just disappear, but that was impossible.

"I just wanted to offer my deepest sympathies," Thompson said, shaking Phoebe's, then Prue's hands.

"Thank you," the two witches replied simultaneously.

"Where's Piper?" Darryl asked, his eyes searching the throng of people.

"Upstairs," Phoebe answered. "She's not feeling well."

"We'll find the monster who did this," Thompson assured them, his jaw clenched resolutely.

An icy shiver ran down Prue's back and she glanced worriedly at Phoebe.

Thompson's eyes darted from Phoebe to Prue. "Something I said?"

"No," Prue replied. "Just the word 'monster'."

"How else do you describe someone so vicious?" Thompson asked. "He needs to be stopped before he strikes again."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Leo watched helplessly as his wife stalked backwards and forwards across the attic's wooden floor, carrying tall white candles and placing them in a circle.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

Piper stayed silent, focusing intently on her task. She bent low and lit a candle before shuffling over to ignite the next. She repeated this with all the candles in the circle and then moved to the Book Of Shadows.

Now Leo understood. Piper was going to try and summon Penny. "Piper, you…" Leo was about to tell the Charmed One that her goal was impossible, but her chant cut him off.

_Hear my call, hear my plea,_

_Spirit from the other side, _

_Come to me I summon thee, _

_Cross now the great divide. _

Piper waited with baited breath as the customary swirl of golden orbs formed into the shape of a woman with a long white gown.

"Mom," Piper groaned, her mother's face becoming clear once the light disappeared.

"Hello darling," Patty greeted, her eyes clouded with sadness. "How are you?"

"How am I? Are you kidding? D'you not get the news up there?"

"I meant, how are you holding up?" Patty corrected.

"Actually, I'm a little confused," Piper admitted. "I wanted to speak to Grams."

"You can't see her," Patty informed her middle daughter. "At least not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because it would stop you moving on with your lives."

"But I saw Mom and Dad a few months after they died," Piper pointed out.

"That was a one off," Leo replied, joining in the conversation. "It helped you accept your Charmed Destiny."

"But seeing Grams may hinder you in the next stage of that destiny," Patty continued. "Her death will help you fight in the Great Battle."

"So Grams died because we need to fight?"

"No, but destiny has a way of ensuring things happen at the right time," Leo replied.

"Okay, so what is this 'Great Battle'?" Piper asked.

"A battle between the greatest power of good, and the greatest force of evil."

As her biological mother said those words, Piper felt a lead weight settle on her heart. She and her sisters were going to have to face the Source Of All Evil.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later twilight was settling over San Francisco and the Halliwell sisters were sitting cuddled up on the couch. No one spoke. They just sat there, comforting each other and getting strength from one another. All were contemplating the up coming battle.

"What are we going to do with her stuff?" Piper asked suddenly.

"Sell it, I suppose," Phoebe replied.

"Some of it," Prue agreed. She stiffened suddenly and uncurled herself from her sisters.

"What is it?" Piper wondered.

"A chill."

The front doors burst open and a mini tornado sailed in, transforming into Shax. Piper and Phoebe joined Prue and they linked hands. Shax pushed his arm forward and the Charmed Ones were swept backwards, barely missing the fireplace. As they scrambled to their feet, Shax conjured a blast of energy at them. Piper and Phoebe dodged out the way, but the energy blast flew towards Prue. The eldest witch squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for impact. But none came. She opened her eyes when she heard a smash behind her. The blast had gone straight through her!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Piper flicked her wrists and the demon froze mid snarl.

"You phased!" Phoebe cried.

"I did? How?"

"Maybe because you can move objects and yourself with your mind you can move yourself through objects?" Piper suggested.

"Thank you Dr Spock," Prue told her sarcastically.

Piper rolled her eyes in annoyance and Shax unfroze. The sisters joined hands again, unified in their want of revenge.

_Evil wind that blows, _

_That which forms below, _

_No longer may you dwell, _

_Death takes you with this spell _

Shax began to convulse, as if unseen pulses were travelling up and down his body. With a final scream of rage and pain, he exploded into a million tiny particles.

Penny's death had been avenged.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Thanks for the reviews.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 5 

The next morning the sun peeped over the city skyline, bringing with it streaks of warm golden light ready for a beautiful day.

Piper woke, something small and solid pressing against her flat stomach. She felt refreshed and ready to take on the world for the first time since Penny's death. Her doe brown eyes fluttered open after a few seconds. She looked down from where she lay to see what the pressure was.

Lexy lay beside her, curled up with her thumb in her mouth. She looked so peaceful Piper didn't want to wake her, so she rolled over onto her back. Gazing down at her was Leo.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey," Piper returned. "How long have you been watching me?"

"A while," her husband replied. "You looked beautiful."

"Yeah right." Piper's mind turned to the recently obtained dark circles under her eyes.

"I mean it. You looked serene."

"Now you make me sound like a goddess!"

"You are too me." Leo dipped his head so his lips met Piper's.

"Eww!"

Piper and Leo pulled apart as Lexy scrambled over her mother's legs to sit between her parents.

"Morning Ladybug."

"Me had a nightmare," Lexy announced.

"Oh you poor baby." Piper pushed herself up and scooped the little witch into her arms. "Was it scary?"

"Uh – huh. But daddy made it go away."

Piper felt her heart wrench the way it always did when Lexy called Leo daddy. Sooner or later they were going to have to tell her the truth.

"Who wants breakfast?" Leo asked brightly.

"Me!" Lexy cried. "But only if Mommy's cookin'!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue marched into the kitchen; Caitlyn secured to her hip. For a second she expected to see Penny sitting in her usual spot, sipping some camomile tea. But there was only Piper, Leo and Lexy. She made her way over to the high chair in silence and strapped her daughter in. She gathered the baby food and began feeding the tot, not listening to the banter between the Halliwell – Wyatts.

Her mind was focused on yesterdays wake, Inspector Thompson specifically. Andy had told her that he never gave up on a case. Tough luck for him he wouldn't find anything on this one. She just hoped he didn't show up at the house anytime soon. It was the last thing they needed.

Prue rose from her seat and dumped the empty jar and spoon into the sink, not bothering to wash them up. She tried to grab a cup of black coffee but her hand passed straight through it. She growled in frustration. Her new power was obviously going to be hard to control. Focusing on holding the cup normally she finally managed it and plonked herself at the table.

"I made chop – chip pancakes," Piper told her sister, slightly concerned about her silence.

"Great," Prue responded half-heartedly. She didn't really care.

"They'we yummy. Twy one," Lexy said.

"I'm not really hungry sweetie."

"You should eat," Lexy informed her.

Prue's face broke into a smile despite herself. Lexy was already so like Piper, mothering everyone. Deciding to humour her niece, she slipped a pancake onto her plate and took a bite.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe tilted her head back and let the warm water of the shower splash over her face. The soothing spray relaxed her tense muscles and washed away the pain of the last few days, if only temporarily.

As soon as she stepped from the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel all her troubles came flashing back. Penny's shampoo sat on the windowsill and her toothbrush lay by the sink. Phoebe's eyes swam with tears. She could barely look at the objects, to remember that Penny would never use them again.

Blinking back the tears she stepped out of the steam filled room, the towel secured around her body. She made her way down the hall and into her bedroom where Jake was lounging, reading a book. When Phoebe sat down Jake set aside his book and shuffled closer.

"Nice shower?"

"Hmm."

"Sounds intriguing." Jake lifted up Phoebe's dripping wet hair and began to peck the nape of her neck.

Normally Phoebe was unable to resist being kissed there, especially by Jake, but now she slithered away.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too soon."

"It may help take your mind off things," the male witch cajoled, leaning nearer to his girlfriend.

Again Phoebe shrugged him off. "It's too soon."

Jake drew away with a sigh.

Phoebe placed a hand on Jake's tanned cheek and gazed lovingly into his hypnotic eyes. "I just need some time."

"Take all the time you need," Jake told her, embracing her in his strong arms.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Andy sat at his desk glaring across the room at Inspector Thompson. The inspector was speaking into his phone, an eager look in his eyes, a look that Andy didn't like at all.

"I can't believe they assigned the case to him."

Daryl glanced up from the paper work he was completing. "What's he going to find out? That the girls are witches?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. You know his reputation for always getting results."

"This one's different," Daryl reminded him.

The two friends fell into silence as Thompson came marching over, looking very pleased with himself. He stopped at their desk and smiled down.

"Trudeau, I thought you ought to know that thirteen - twenty - nine Prescott Street is being put under surveillance around the clock."

"What?" Andy was on his feet in a split second.

"As of now the Halliwell sisters are murder suspects," Thompson informed Andy.

The only thing that stopped Andy thumping the puny inspector was Daryl. The dark skinned officer had sprung from his seat and grabbed his friend, restraining him.

"How long have you been covering up for them?" Thompson demanded. "All the files their names come up in, all those unsolved cases."

Andy wrenched himself free of Daryl, intending to make Thompson sorry, but again Daryl got there first. He grabbed the inspector and spun him around, pinning him against the wall.

"Those girls are the best damn people I've ever met. They do more good than you could imagine; risk their lives more often than we ever could. And it cost them their grandmother!"

Before Daryl could hit the guy two other officers came over and pulled the feuding men apart.

"Just because you've seen a lot of evil in your life doesn't mean everyone is," Andy told Thompson.

Thompson shook his head incredulously and smoothed down his blazer. "Doesn't it?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay, bye." Prue laid the phone back in its cradle and turned to face her sisters. Her ice blue eyes were clouded with worry and her forehead was creased in a frown. "That was Andy. Apparently we're being put under surveillance."

"We're what?" Piper cried.

"I don't believe it," Phoebe murmured.

"Well believe it." Prue rubbed her forehead and let out a weary sigh. "We're suspects for our own grandmother's death."

"So what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

Piper shrugged helplessly. "There's nothing we can do."

The sisters all stood and gaped as flames erupted up from the wooden floor of the foyer and grew into a man size tower. The flames melted away and in their place a looming figure was left. It was at least six-foot tall and wore a long black cloak with a hood that left its face shrouded in darkness. The being emitted evil.

"Who – who…?" Phoebe stammered, too terrified to speak a clear sentence. She didn't recognise the demon, but the evil radiating from him was so strong they could almost smell it.

"The Source," Prue stated grimly. Inside she was quaking with fear, but outside she kept her brave façade.

"Oh no," Piper murmured. The Source of All Evil? It was too soon. They weren't ready to fight him yet. Determination suddenly shoved Piper's terror out the way. They could win this fight. She wouldn't lose another family member to evil.

The Source cackled, his laugh unnaturally deep. He thrust his arm forward and the three sisters flew through the air, crashing over the banisters and tumbling down the stairs.

Prue picked herself up. "Two can play at that game." Prue copied the Source's actions and he staggered back a few steps. Her power had little effect on him.

"Dear God!"

Prue's eyes darted to the door. Inspector Thompson stood there, a recording video camera focused on Prue and the Source.

"Inspector get out of here," Phoebe ordered, climbing to her feet and pulling Piper up with her.

But the mortal was too slow. The Source flicked his fingers idly and Thompson sailed through the air. He landed on the wall before falling to the floor, leaving a protruding coat hanger dripping with blood.

Piper waved her hands and the Source burst into a million particles, which floated to the floor. The middle Charmed One was about to rush for Thompson when the demon particles began to rise and reform into the Source. Piper readied herself to let loose another blast but the Source disappeared into another tower of flames.

"Leo!" Prue stooped beside Thompson and cringed at the gaping hole between his shoulder blades.

The whitelighter orbed in. Seeing Thompson, he sent his wife a questioning look. Then he noticed her cuts and moved towards her.

Piper shook her head. "I'm fine. Heal Thompson."

Leo obeyed and knelt next to Prue, laying his hands over the inspector's wound.

"I guess evil wins again," Thompson croaked weakly.

"Not if I can help it," Leo retorted. A golden glow seeped from his hands and spread over Thompson's back. The wound closed and his blood melted away. Even the hole in his shirt disappeared, leaving no trace of his near death experience.

"What was that?" Thompson gasped, feeling his back in wonder.

"That is what good can do," Leo replied. "If it's allowed to."

Thompson nodded; suddenly realising Daryl's earlier words were true. He sat up and pulled the tape out of the camera. "I don't think I'll need this anymore."

Piper knew she should feel happy that everything that evening had turned out fine, but a sliver of fear lay at the back of her mind. They may have won the battle but they hadn't won the war.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm sitting my mock GCSEs and I'm also moving house, so life's a bit hectic at the moment. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 6 – Two weeks later The hooded figure leaned back in his seat; a huge throne carved out of the darkest mahogany. He tapped his clawed talon like fingernails casually on an armrest, awaiting the return of a faithful servant. The powerful demon had hatched a plan to rid the world of the greatest force of good, but he needed another demon's assistance. 

His servant returned through the many dingy caves of the vast underworld lair, finally arriving in the throne room. Behind the servant's skulking form came a larger demon by the name of Tempus. His grey hair was thinning and fine wrinkles lined his eyes, but he was still a formidable presence.

Tempus and the lesser demon bowed low, respectful of the seated demon's power.

"My Liege," Tempus said, greeting the leader of the underworld.

The Source waved a clawed hand lazily, dismissing his minion. The lower being bent low again and travelled backwards out of the cavern.

"You called for me Lord."

"Yes," the Source replied, his voice as raspy and gravely as his laugh. "I require your assistance."

"Anything Sire."

"I need you to create a portal. A time portal back to the early seventeen hundreds."

The colour began to drain from Tempus' face. That was a long time ago and would take up a lot of his power. "Lord I…"

"Is there a problem?" The Source interrupted harshly, making clear what the answer should be.

Tempus clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want to anger the Source. That would be worse than draining the majority of his power. "No my Liege. No problem. Who are the intended victims?"

"The Charmed Ones."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piper stood in front of the closed oak door, her arm extended slightly. She stretched her arm further hesitantly and then drew it back sharply. She couldn't do it. All she needed was a slip of paper that held the secret recipe to Penny's apple pie, but she couldn't walk into her grandmother's room and take it.

Penny's bedroom hadn't been entered since her death two weeks ago. It would be exactly how she'd left it, her smell would still be there. And Piper wasn't ready to disturb the peace yet; she was still grieving.

With a sigh she turned away from the door. Her eyes down cast, she stepped forward and collided with something solid. Strong arms encircled her. She tensed, ready to strike. But then she recognised the feel of the arms and the tangy scent of his cologne. Her eyes travelled upwards and her face broke into a smile.

"Leo."

"What were you doing?"

Piper's smile faded and she stepped away from her husband. She didn't want to talk about it. "Nothing."

"I saw you standing outside Penny's door."

"So you've been spying on me?" Piper asked angrily.

"No. I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately."

"My Grams just died!" Piper cried. "What do you expect?"

"I expect you to talk to me," Leo replied calmly. "I'm your husband."

Piper sighed wearily and sunk into Leo's arms. She had been snappy recently. It wasn't fair on Leo, or anyone. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Just tell me what's wrong," Leo said gently, his voice almost pleading.

"I'm just scared. Scared of life without Grams, scared of our war with the Source."

"Oh honey, you will survive this," Leo assured his wife. "Remember what your mom said? You'll live to see Lexy grow up."

"But what about my sisters?" What if they don't survive?"

"They will. They're just as strong as you and together you're unstoppable."

"That's what we thought about Grams," Piper pointed out.

"But you're stronger than her. You're the Charmed Ones. Have faith in the Power Of Three."

Piper looked up at Leo, a coy smile on her lips. "Since when did you get so good at pep talks?"

"Since I married a Charmed One."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue set her coffee down on the kitchen table and unfolded the newspaper to the 'for sale' page. Andy looked up from the sports section he was reading as she sat down. Noticing the page she was reading he looked at her sceptically.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Prue's eyes continued to skim the page. "Ready for what?"

"Moving out."

"We can't live here forever, and besides, Caitlyn would like her own room. Wouldn't you sweetie?" Prue's eyes travelled to her young daughter, who sat in the high chair.

"Then what about the house down the street? Why are you looking at new houses?"

"I thought you didn't want to live so close to the Manor," Prue answered, reaching over and wiping a dribble of spit from Caitlyn's chin.

"I didn't, but with the whole Source thing wouldn't it be a good idea to stay close?"

"We can't let magic rule our lives," Prue told her husband. "If I've learnt anything from Grams' death it's that life is precious."

"Okay, I'll look too," Andy offered. He shuffled over and his arm caught Prue's coffee cup. It tipped over and the scalding liquid began to flow out, but suddenly it stopped inches from Prue's hand.

The eldest Charmed One looked towards the door, intending to thank Piper. But her younger sister wasn't there. That left one other person. Prue left her seat and went to the high chair just as the drink was sent back in motion.

"Clever girl," Prue praised, lifting up the baby. It was the first time Caitlyn had used her powers since the womb. "You saved mommy!"

"She's coming into her powers quickly isn't she?" Andy asked.

"Yeah." Prue handed Caitlyn to Andy. "It's frightening." The eldest Charmed One lowered herself to sit back down, and suddenly she was on the floor. She sprung to her feet, rubbing the sore spot of the back of her leg. "What the hell happened?"

"You… you fell through the chair!" Andy exclaimed, trying not to laugh. Unfortunately Caitlyn didn't have the same self control as her father and she was cackling hysterically.

"I didn't."

The mortal finally gave in and burst into giggles. "You did!"

Prue sighed; she was really fed up with this power. "Oh crap."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tag, you're it!" Lexy jumped back as Danny reached forward. "You can't get me!"

"Oh yeah?" Danny lurched forward, but a bubble gum pink dome restricted him from reaching his best friend. "Hey! No powers."

"Twy and teleport in. Bet you can't," Lexy taunted.

"Bet I can," Danny shot back. He closed his eyes in concentration and a greenish hue glowed around his body. His body decreased in size until it was a pinprick of lime green light, and then it disappeared. A split second later the green glow shone around Lexy's shield, but it was thrown back.

Lexy's shield disappeared immediately as the male witch fell heavily on the floor. "Are you okay?" The little witch stretched her arm down in concern.

"Uh-huh." Danny accepted Lexy's offer to help him up. "That was fun!"

Shimmers rippled in the air before Lexy's bedroom door and formed into a demon with thinning grey hair.

"Who are you?" Lexy demanded.

"I'm looking for your mother and aunts. Where are they?"

"Don't know," Lexy replied stubbornly.

"Tell me!" Tempus roared, stepping forward threateningly.

Lexy raised her hands in a Piper like fashion and a bolt of electricity struck the demon. Tempus stumbled back, shocked by the force of the blast. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to seriously hurt him.

"Powerful little thing aren't you?" Tempus snarled.

Lexy grabbed Danny's hand and activated her force – field around them. "Daddy!"

Leo orbed in immediately and Lexy lowered her shield. He touched the witchling's shoulder and transported the children away, leaving Tempus to report to the Source.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Waves rippled in the dark dank air of the Source's underworld cavern as Tempus returned to his king. The time demon dropped instantly to one knee and bowed his head.

"Rise," the Source commanded. "Did you succeed?"

Tempus rose to his full height. "I did not manage to send the Charmed Ones back to the past, but…"

"You failed?" The Source interrupted, his voice deadly low and calm.

"Not failed exactly, Sire," Tempus replied, trying not to tremble. "I did encounter the middle witch's child."

"What of it?"

"You've heard the prophecy my Liege? The eldest Charmed offspring will hold a power greater than any seen before, on either side."

"But surely she can't be more than a child." The Source leaned forward, troubled of this news. The Blessed Child was not supposed to come to power for many years.

"No older than five," Tempus agreed. "But already her power is strong. Stronger than we anticipated."

The Source sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the news. Should he continue to attack the present threat, or focus on the future? Finally he decided it would be easier to target the Blessed Child without the Charmed Ones' protection. "You will return to your task."

"Yes Lord."

"And Tempus? Don't fail me again."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe sat curled up in a window seat in the attic, the Book Of Shadows opened in her lap.

"Anything?"

The youngest Charmed One looked up to see Piper looming over her. "Not yet."

Piper sighed and began pacing again, up and down, up and down. After a few short seconds she stopped beside Phoebe. "Anything?"

"Sweetie giver her time," Prue advised, watching the scene from Grams' old rocking chair.

"I'm sorry, but when a demon is after my daughter, I want to know who that demon is."

"That's understandable, but Lexy's at magic school. So is Caitlyn. And Danny's at his house. They're safe." Prue leapt from her seat as shimmery blue waves rippled in the air, merging together to become a gaping black hole.

"What the hell is…" Piper's rant was cut short as a great gust wind whipped through the room, blowing towards the mysterious black hole.

The three sisters screamed as the wind grew in strength, forcing them closer to the portal. With a sudden surge they were toppled into a vortex of swirling colours. Each got a sensation of spinning faster and faster as glimpses of images flashed past, too quick to decipher. Eventually the spinning stopped and the Charmed Ones were thrust forward out of the portal.

They fell to hard ground with a thud. Strange noises and smells rushed to greet them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. Thanks for the reviews.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 7 

Tempus sagged into the rocky wall of the throne room. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his breathing came out in short ragged gasps. He felt like the very life force was being sucked from him.

"Well?" The Source demanded, oblivious to the time demon's pain.

"I… the…" Tempus began. He took a deep breath and willed himself to stand. Showing any weakness in front of the Source was very dangerous. With another shuddering breath Tempus felt his strength slowly return.

"Speak!" The Source ordered.

"It worked," was all Tempus could manage.

"You're sure?"

Tempus nodded, and leaning against the wall, pushed himself up.

"Excellent." If anyone could see the Source's face, they would have seen it split into a sinister smile. "You have swerved me well. You may leave."

"Thank you Lord." Tempus dipped his head, most of his strength now returned. He shimmered from the room to recover.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A white light filled the empty attic as white and blue orbs swirled in the air. Leo materialised, his mouth open to speak.

"I know who…" His voice trailed off when he realised no one was in the room. That was strange. The Book Of Shadows was lying open on the window seat. Odd. The sisters never left it like that unless they had to leave in a hurry.

"Piper?"

No reply.

"Prue? Phoebe?"

Again there was no reply.

Obviously no one was in the house. The whitelighter closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the sisters. After a few minutes he sighed in frustration, fear beginning to gnaw at him. He couldn't sense the Charmed Ones anywhere.

"Where are you?" Leo murmured.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where are we?"

Phoebe groaned softly as the dizziness passed. She could feel soft springy earth beneath her body that held a sweet tangy scent. She lifted her head slightly. All around her were mossy green trees that seemed to stretch for miles into the forget - me - not blue sky.

"A forest," Prue said in response to Piper's question.

"Well I can see that," Piper snapped.

Phoebe pushed herself to her feet, pulling out leaves and bits of twigs from her dyed blonde hair.

"Can you hear that?" Prue asked.

Phoebe strained her ears. She could hear the distant sound of chattering voices and tinkling water. They were near a stream and some kind of human settlement.

"Let's explore," the youngest witch decided.

"We don't know where we are," Piper reminded her.

"Which is why we need to explore."

"Shush," Prue hissed, holding up a hand.

Again Phoebe listened carefully. This time she could easily hear the consistent dull thud of footsteps. They seemed to be coming closer. Someone was coming!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jake stepped out of the classroom into the bustling corridor. As soon as he did a throng of students milled around him, not paying the slightest bit of attention to his pre occupied face.

"See you later, Jake."

The male witch barely heard his friend; he was worried. Phoebe had promised to meet him before his class started, but she hadn't. If they were a normal couple he would have assumed she had been too busy and forgot to call, but they weren't a normal couple. They were witches, and not turning up for something usually spelled bad news.

As Jake reached the front doors of the college, a vibration in his pocket caused him to stop and pull out his phone. The caller ID was flashing 'home'. His heart beating slightly faster, he hit the 'talk' button.

"Hello."

"Hi, Jake. It's me."

"Hey, Leo. You haven't…"

"Listen," Leo interrupted. "I can't sense the sisters anywhere."

"Oh God," Jake murmured. His heart was hammering in his chest, as if he'd just ran the marathon.

"Exactly. When was the last time you saw Phoebe?"

"This morning. She was supposed to meet me a couple of hours ago, but she didn't show up."

"That's probably because a demon attacked Lexy."

"Is she okay?" Jake asked quickly, fearing for the girl he loved as a niece.

"She's safe at Magic School."

"Thank God."

"Andy's on his way to pick you up. See you soon."

"Okay. Bye." Jake hung up and waited impatiently for Andy to arrive.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Someone's coming!" Phoebe hissed.

"Over here." Piper grabbed both her sisters and pulled them behind a conveniently placed leafy bush. All three ducked down.

The footsteps drew closer, now accompanied by heavy breathing.

Phoebe peeked around the leafy bush and almost gasped in surprise. A pair of black boots, caked in dried mud, reached up to some chunky knees, where dirty magnolia coloured trousers spewed from the top of the tight boots. A filthy white blouse that had seen better days was tucked into the waistband, and on top of a head of curly hair sat a dusty black hat with one scrawny feather protruding from it.

Phoebe darted back into hiding as the man turned around. Seconds later his heavy footfalls began to recede into the distance.

The sisters rose, all breathing freely again.

"What did you see?" Prue asked.

"Either some guy who needs better personal hygiene in a very disgusting fancy dress costume, or a colonial citizen."

"You mean..?"

"Yep. Welcome to the eighteenth century girls."

Before the Charmed Ones could say more, three figures dressed in tattered and soiled colonial clothing crept up behind them and threw a sack over each of their heads. The Halliwells were dragged away, kicking, screaming, and completely blind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tell me exactly what happened, from the beginning," Jake ordered, without even greeting the whitelighter as they returned to the Manor.

Leo obliged and explained every detail from when he rescued Lexy to him finding the sisters gone.

"This is bad," Jake murmured once the full story had come out. "Tempus is a powerful demon."

"And we think he's working for someone more powerful," Andy told him grimly.

"What?" Jake sunk wearily into one of the dining room chairs.

"We think that the Source got Tempus to send the sisters back in time so he could somehow destroy them," Leo elaborated.

"Then you would be correct."

There in the middle of the foyer stood a tall, imposing figure: the Source.

"Leo get Andy out of here," Jake commanded, springing to his feet.

"I can't leave you," Leo protested.

"Go!"

"I'll be back," Leo promised.

"Wait…" Andy began, but his voice trailed off as he dissolved into bright sparks of light.

Jake wasted no time. He extended his palm, sending forth a spiral of burning flames.

The Source just laughed as the fire reached his body and licked at his skin, leaving no trace as it extinguished.

"Foolish witch." The Source fixed his eyes on Jake, who flew through the air as if he were a rag doll.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moments later Piper gasped as the stinking dusty sack was removed and she could breathe fresh air again. Beside her she heard Prue and Phoebe do the same. Realising she and her sisters were safe for the moment, Piper studied their captors.

Standing immediately before them was a young woman, around Prue's age, dressed in a drab shapeless dress. Her coal black hair and shocking green eyes contrasted sharply with her porcelain skin.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Phoebe demanded bluntly.

"Forgive me, and forgive us for the manner in which you were brought here. My name is Cassandra Hanly and these fair women are my coven." Her kind voice held a slight English tinge.

"Wait a minute Cassandra Hanly?" Piper repeated. Where had she heard that name before? "And coven?"

"That is correct. Are you not witches also? I just assumed with your strange garments and accents…" A moment of panic flashed across Cassandra's face. Had she just invited three mortals into her coven?

"No, we're witches," Prue assured her.

Cassandra smiled her face relaxing. "What place are you from?" She took a step forward and gazed closely at Piper's jeans, her face only inches from the denim. "Such strange material…"

"Err, a long way away," Piper replied; smiling tightly as Cassandra straightened up.

"How did you get here?"

"We were hoping you could tell us."

"I'm sorry, I do not understand."

"Cassandra Hanly!" Piper cried suddenly, her eyes excited.

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked.

"I knew I recognised that name from somewhere. Cassandra is Melinda Warren's granddaughter!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. I know, a short and quite bad chapter, but please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N. Thank you for the review and merry Christmas.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 8 

"How do you know of my grandmother? Who are you?" Cassandra demanded. She took a step back, her powder blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Err, we're related," Phoebe replied.

"How? My mother had no siblings and as far as I know neither did my grandmother."

"Distantly related," Phoebe corrected herself. "Very distantly."

"Cassandra, we're from the future," Prue told her gently.

"The future?" Cassandra repeated, looking slightly shell shocked. "You must be very powerful witches to have travelled so far."

"The most powerful," Prue confirmed. "Although we didn't bring ourselves here," she added under her breath. "We're the Charmed Ones."

"My grandmother prophesied your birth! You're the most powerful witches the world will ever know. And we're related?"

"Yeah. You're like our great, great, great – however many greats – grandmother," Phoebe replied.

Cassandra beamed and studied Prue's face. "Now you mention it I can see a certain resemblance."

"Whoa," Piper murmured, swooning slightly.

"Are you okay?" Prue put an arm around her younger sister's shoulders to steady her.

"No." Piper felt light headed and queasy. A flutter of excitement swept through Piper's chest as realisation came to her. The last time she felt like this was when she was a few months pregnant with Lexy. Could she be pregnant again? She had missed two periods, but had put it down to the stress of losing Grams. It was true that she hadn't experienced any morning sickness, unlike last time, but every pregnancy was different.

"Are you okay?" Prue repeated as Piper shrugged her arm off.

"I'm fine. Must be the time travel." She didn't want to tell anyone her hopes until she knew for certain.

"Maybe you should sit down," Phoebe suggested.

"I'm fine, really," Piper insisted.

"If you're sure," Prue said reluctantly. Piper still looked a bit peaky.

"I'm sure," Piper replied through gritted teeth, feeling slightly irritated.

"Try this," Cassandra ordered, offering Piper a cup of steaming, tangy smelling liquid.

"What is it?" Piper asked, taking the cup cautiously.

"Bilingsroot tea. It helps with nausea," Cassandra answered.

Piper took a sip and winced, expecting the hot liquid to scald her throat. Instead the tea slid down her throat comfortably and settled in her stomach. The effects were immediate, she already felt better.

"Wow. What's in this?"

"Bilingsroot." Cassandra indicated to a table where some leafy green sprigs lay.

"Sweetie, that's ginger," Phoebe informed her.

"That's the more modern name, but only a few years ago it was called Bilingsroot. I'm afraid I'm still stuck in the old traditions."

"I never knew ginger had healing properties," Prue said, gazing at Piper who already had more colour. "We just use it in vanquishes."

"Bilingsroot is a very powerful healer. It can cure headaches, sore throats, even minor cuts or bruises."

"Useful for when Leo's not around," Phoebe quipped.

"You know how unreliable these whitelighters can be," Prue agreed playfully.

"Ha ha. You're just jealous I married an angel," Piper returned.

"You three seem awfully close," Cassandra commented.

"We are."

The conversation ceased as a man dressed from head to toe in black appeared out of thin air, an athame gripped in his hands.

Cassandra took a shocked step backwards, obviously not used to uninvited guests. Fortunately the sisters were. Prue swung her arm to send the warlock flying. A triumphant grin spread across the man's face as Prue gazed at her hand, confused why nothing had happened.

"My turn," Piper growled, flicking her wrists to destroy the enemy.

Not a scratch appeared on him. His smile widened as the Charmed Ones realised they were powerless. He got ready to throw the knife.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jake slammed into the wall and pain seared through his body as a dozen bone broke. He fell to the floor, blood dribbling from his nose and oozing from the corner of his mouth. The male witch felt sure this was his end as he saw the bottom of the Source's cloak float towards him. Surprisingly the demonic leader did not strike.

"Where is the child?"

Before he answered Jake pushed himself to a kneeling position, almost crying out in pain as he breathed through numerous cracked ribs. "What child?"

"The Blessed One. Or should I say the child who will become the Blessed One if she survives?" The Source sneered.

"I don't know who you mean" Jake croaked. This wasn't strictly true. He could guess that Lexy was the Blessed One, thanks to the prophecy of her birth stating that she would be the most powerful Charmed offspring.

"Insolence!" The Source roared. He gave a cry of outrage as someone jumped on his back and attempted to pin down his arms. With a simple shrug the person was thrown off and sent sliding across the floor.

Jake watched in horror as Leo sailed into a doorjamb, knocking his head a rendering himself unconscious.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Stop!" Cassandra stepped forward boldly, her hand raised in a 'halt' gesture. Obediently the athame stopped, as did the warlock.

"Nice job," Phoebe praised.

"I thought you were the Charmed Ones!" Cassandra cried accusatorily.

"We are," Piper said defensively.

"Then why do you have no powers?"

"We were wondering that ourselves," Phoebe told her.

"It must be the time travel. We don't have powers because technically we don't exist yet," Piper realised.

"Okay, but how long will the freeze last? And where is everyone?" Prue asked her ancestor, noticing that the coven had dispersed.

"The warlock must have scared them away. Not long."

"Okay then." Prue walked up to the athame, plucked it from thin air and plunged it into the warlock's stomach. He exploded in a burst of fire. "Great, now that's done how do we get out of here?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Cassandra wondered.

"How do we get home? Back to the future?" Prue clarified.

"You brought yourselves here, should you not know this?"

"We were sent here. By a demon, we think," Phoebe replied.

"Where's the Book Of Shadows?" Piper asked.

"At my house. How do you know it?"

"It's a family heirloom. Could we get to it? It may tell us how to get home."

"Of course. You can meet my daughters Helena and Emily, and my husband Hubert." Cassandra finished securing a cloak around her shoulders, when she stopped and looked at the sisters. "You're going to have to change."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tell me where the child is or your friend dies," the Source threatened, summoning a darklighter.

"You'll never find her. The Charmed Ones will vanquish you."

"Oh I don't think so. In fact the Charmed Ones should be powerless and under attack right about now."

"Where are they?" Jake demanded.

"Somewhere you'll never find them."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ten minutes later the Charmed Ones and Cassandra made their way through the dense forest. It took twice as long as usual due to the fact that the sisters were not used to heavy material of the colonial clothes, so they walked at a much slower pace.

Eventually they arrived at Cassandra's house: a quaint two-storey cottage with a thatched roof. Cassandra led them into the main room which was barley furnished with a large table, a wooden stool and a worn comfy looking armchair. A fire blazed in a hearth and Cassandra headed towards that. She reached above the hearth and pulled out the Book Of Shadows.

"Is that it?" Phoebe asked, shocked by how thin it was.

"Of course."

Piper took the book and began flipping through it. "Well that was a waste of time!" She cried five minutes later.

"Was there no spell?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh yeah, if you wanted to increase a cow's milk or douse a fire."

"Sorry," Cassandra said sheepishly. "We don't have much need for time travel."

"It's not your fault sweetie," Prue said soothingly.

"Yeah, we'll get back somehow."

"How?" Piper demanded.

"Piper," Prue warned.

"I'm sorry, but I want to get back to my child."

"And you think I don't?" Prue retorted.

"Uh, guys."

"What?" Prue and Piper yelled in unison.

In the middle of the near empty room a portal was forming much like the one that had brought them here.

"Do you think we should use it?"

Before anyone had a chance to reply to Piper's question a wind blew through the room, sucking the sisters into the portal.

Phoebe barely had time to shout "Bye Cassandra, thanks for your help," before they had disappeared.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Charmed Ones landed in the Manor in a much gentler way than before. It took them a few seconds of disorientation before they realised what was going on.

"Prue! Piper!" Phoebe cried, terror racing through her at the sight of the Source hovering above her boyfriend.

Piper flicked her wrists and the Source exploded. Seconds later his molecules reformed, like at their first battle. The demon king flamed out, leaving Piper to rouse Leo so he could heal Jake.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That evening Piper sat crossed legged on her bed, a pillow clutched to her stomach, awaiting Leo's return. The whitelighter had gone to inform the Elders of the development concerning the Source's interest in Lexy. Because Piper was so reluctant to have Lexy leave her sight, the five – year – old was curled up next to her mother, asleep.

Piper looked up expectantly as Leo orbed in. "What did They say?"

"That the Source definitely sent you back."

"Then who brought us home?" Piper asked, more confused than ever.

"They did. They sensed what had happened and took immediate action."

"That was nice of them," Piper said sarcastically.

"It's scary, isn't it?" Leo asked, gazing at Lexy.

"Terrifying," his wife agreed. "I don't know what's worse, that she'll grow to be much more powerful than me or my sisters, or that the Source Of All Evil is after her." Piper sighed wearily, then she smiled. "Honey, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You might want to sit down," Piper advised.

"Okay, now you're scaring me." Leo perched on the end of the bed to humour his wife.

"No, it's good news. At least, I think it's good news. But you…"

"Spit it out!" Leo interrupted bluntly.

"I'm pregnant!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N. There you go thought I'd end on a happy note. Please review. Merry Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N. Thank you for the reviews. I know some you of you wanted to see Leo's reaction to Piper's news, but this chapter takes place much later. Leo's reaction was a good one and Piper is four months pregnant because she was already two months pregnant in the last chapter. Also, just to let you know there will be probably three or four chapters left after this, and I might not be updating for a while because I'm moving house tomorrow.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777   
Chapter 9 – Two months later 

Not a muscle moved in Piper's body as the petite brunette stood in the centre of the attic. It was as if her own freezing power had been used against her. But if anyone looked close enough, they would have seen her breathing deeply and noticed her chocolate coloured eyes roving in their sockets, searching for the enemy.

The door burst open with a shuddering clang and the thing Piper was waiting for floated into the attic. Towering above the witch, the Source's face was, as usual, shrouded in the ominous black hood.

Piper braced herself and threw up her hands with her eyes closed in concentration. She opened her eyes tentatively to find the Source moving as if in slow motion. Excellent, Piper's powers were growing stronger; last time she had attempted this the freeze had no affect. Or maybe it was the baby enhancing her powers…

Before Piper had a chance to ponder this, the Source had sprung into motion, shooting an energy ball at the Charmed One. The lethal ball of electricity hit Piper square in the chest, but instead of falling to the floor Piper merely stumbled a few steps back.

Piper grinned at the demon mockingly. "Wanna try that again?"

For a moment the Source hesitated, as if he were afraid of harming the witch or her baby.

"Come on, I'll dodge it," Piper taunted.

Almost reluctantly the Source let loose another crackling blue energy ball.

When it was only inches from Piper's stomach, she began to glow a heavenly blue before orbs swirled around her and transported her away. Seconds later she reappeared looking confused and slightly queasy.

"Piper?" The Source took a step forward. As he did he seemed to shrink slightly; his cloak receded to be replaced by a shirt and jeans. A concerned Leo was left in his place. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Leo, the baby orbed me!"

"I saw. Lucky thing she did. That energy ball could have seriously hurt you."

"Oh come on, it was low voltage," Piper scoffed.

"Maybe I should stop glamouring into the Source for you. The baby might get hurt."

"No, Leo. Phoebe's training with Jake and even Andy is showing Prue some self defence," Piper protested, dropping into a seat. "We all have to be prepared."

"But the baby…"

"Can take care of herself. And besides, you had to heal Phoebe this morning."

"Phoebe is not four months pregnant!" Leo almost shouted. "You're vulnerable and you don't know what to expect with this baby. She could screw up your powers."

"All the more reason to practice daily and keep them under control. Now stop worrying. That's my job."

Leo smiled slightly and pulled Piper gently towards him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe bent double, panting, an aching pain burning a hole in her side. Sweat trickled down her forehead and she raised a shaky arm to swipe it away.

"Back up."

Phoebe lifted her head slightly, but stayed bent over, massaging the stitch just above her right hip. "I can't… I'm exhausted."

Jake, who was also breathing heavily and sweating, gave her a stern look. "You'll face much worse with the Source. Now get back up."

Phoebe was about to argue more when a spiral of flesh scalding flames sped towards her. She dodged out of the way, but not before the flames licked at her skin. She gasped out in pain and stumbled to the cold basement floor.

"Get up," Jake ordered.

"Jake, you burned me. I need healing!" Phoebe said incredulously. She couldn't believe her boyfriend was being so harsh. Tentatively, she placed her fingers over the wound. Immediately excruciating pain shot through her arm. She jerked her blooded fingers away.

"You think the Source will give you a chance to call for Leo? He'll take advantage of every weakness."

"You're not the Source, Jake. You're my boyfriend! Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm trying to prepare you for fighting the Source. I don't want to lose you." Jake hauled Phoebe to her feet and wrapped her in a hug, careful not to touch her burn. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I know. And I know you're only trying to protect me, but sometimes you go a little bit far."

"I'm sorry."

"If you let me call Leo I'll for give you," Phoebe said with a smile that showed the forgiving had already been done.

"Sure."

"Leo!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue strode through the bustling San Francisco street on her way to Golden Gate Park. Usually she would have driven the distance from her home to the famous tourist attraction, especially with her heavy photographing equipment, but it was such a beautiful sunny day she had decided to walk.

Now, as the shoulder strap of her bag bit into her bare flesh, she was seriously regretting her choice. Her mobile began to vibrate and she dug around in her pocket, wincing as the rough strap scraped against her skin.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" demanded a male voice on the other end of the line.

"I'm on my way Dylan."

"On your way!" Dylan, the journalist accompanying Prue on her assignment, shrieked. "You're already ten minutes late!"

"What?" Prue looked down at her watch. Dylan was right; the time read ten past two. "I'm sorry. I lost track of-"

"Usually I wouldn't mind," Dylan interrupted. "But you know how John Novelli is."

"I can imagine," Prue muttered. She had read articles on the famous French chef, and his ego. "Listen, I'm half an hour away, but if I run I can make it in twenty."

"You'd better run like the wind, otherwise we'll lose the gig," Dylan advised before ending the call.

Prue slipped her phone back into, hoisting her bag securely onto her shoulder and set off at a sprint, wishing she had the power to orb.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The dancing orange flame cast flickering shadows over the Source, adding to his powerful and evil aura. Lurking in the deeper shadows stood a beautiful, voluptuous demoness. She stepped from the darkness and dropped into a crouch.

"My Liege."

"Rise Carla."

Carla did as instructed, but kept her sea green eyes downcast.

"Have you got the spell?" the demonic leader demanded.

"Yes Lord." Carla took another step forward and placed a scrap of paper in the Source's outstretched clawed hand.

The Source began to read the spell silently, but stopped when Carla did not leave. "You are dismissed."

"Sire I beg you not to carry on with your attacks on the Charmed Ones!" Carla cried suddenly.

"Why? Have you seen my future?" the Source asked indifferently.

"No-no. I am not a Seer."

"Then why?"

"I…I…"

"Do you doubt my plan to switch the Charmed Ones' powers to weaken them? Or perhaps you doubt my power?"

"No, neither my Lord. It's just that… that you have never succeeded in your attempts before."

"Are you the only one who feels this way?" the demonic leader asked, his voice dangerously cold and calm.

"I… I do not think so," Carla stammered.

"I cannot have demons doubting me." The Source swept his arm forward and Carla erupted into flames with an agonising scream.

Undisturbed, the Source started the spell that would switch the sisters' powers so he could begin the next stage of his plan to destroy the Charmed Ones.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe dropped into a split second crouch, narrowly missing Jake's foot as it spun towards her. She sprung back up and jabbed her outstretched hand towards her boyfriend. The base of her palm hit his chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Taking advantage, Phoebe spun around with her leg sticking out, catching Jake's ankles so he toppled over with a thud.

"Excellent," Jake praised, as Phoebe helped him to his feet. "Let's start again. Re-Phoebe?"

The youngest Charmed One was no longer looking at Jake. She was staring into space, a vacant expression on her face. Suddenly she lurched forward with a gasp. She looked wildly around her for a moment, as if only just realising where she was. She glanced down at her body and gave another, louder gasp, her eyes filling with panic.

"Jake, what am I doing here?"

Phoebe's voice was different, deeper and more mature. Jake couldn't put a finger on where he'd heard it before.

"What are you talking about? You've been here the whole -" Realisation dawned on Jake like a light being switched on. This wasn't Phoebe it was… "Prue?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue gave an extra burst of speed. Dylan and John Novelli were in sight.

"Dylan!"

The young, good looking journalist spun around at the sound of Prue's voice and a look of relief washed over him. He whispered something to the slightly taller man beside him, who also turned.

Prue's thumping heart sank as she neared the two. John Novelli was gorgeous; jet-black hair, which fell casually over his eyes and bronzed skin taut over chiselled cheekbones. However, the look of disgust and boredom on his face was less than attractive.

"I'm so sorry," Prue panted, skidding to a halt.

"No harm-"

"Eez zis 'ow you treat all your celebrities?" John interrupted, rounding on Prue.

"No, Mr Novelli," Prue gasped, clutching her side.

"I 'ave bin waiting 'ere for half an hour. Maybe I am no longer in ze mood for photographs."

"I believe that would be a wasted opportunity, sir," Prue said, finally breathing regularly again.

"And why eez zat?"

Prue did not answer. She was gazing over Dylan's right shoulder, her eyes blank.

"Prue?" Dylan prompted, slightly desperately.

Prue gave a shudder and took a deep intake of breath. Her eyes flicked between Dylan and John, before she crumpled to the ground.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What did you do?"

Jake stepped backwards as the body of his girlfriend moved forwards. "I-I didn't do anything!"

"You must've done," Phoebe/Prue snapped. "My … well, soul I guess, couldn't've just transported into Phoebe's body by itself!"

Jake took another involuntary step backwards; Phoebe/Prue's voice had risen dramatically in pitch, holding a note of hysteria. It was quite disconcerting to see someone who looked like Phoebe talk and act so differently.

"Hang on a minute, if you're in Phoebe's body, where's Phoebe?" Jake asked.

"In my body, I suppose. Oh God I hope she doesn't do anything stupid…" Phoebe/Prue trailed off as she contemplated the horrible things that could happen with Phoebe in her body.

Jake gave her a few seconds imagining, then cleared his throat loudly. "We need to sort this out."

Phoebe/Prue's eyes zoomed to Jake's face. "Yes! Right. Book of Shadows, now." Phoebe/Prue turned on her heel and marched up the basement stairs, Jake following in her wake.

"What does it feel like?" Jake wondered as they crossed the dining room. "Being in someone else's body, I mean?"

"Bizarre," Prue replied. "I feel like I'm a square peg stuck in a round hole."

"I can imagine," Jake murmured. He had never known two sisters as different as Prue and Phoebe.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh my - Prue!" Dylan leapt forward and caught Prue/Phoebe around the middle before she hit the hard, grassy ground. He lowered her gently down and checked her pulse. "She's got a pulse."

"Zis eez outrageous!" John ranted. "Do you not know-"

"Right now, I couldn't care less who you are. Just ring an ambulance!"

John looked stunned for a moment, then dug into the pocket of his loose fitting Levi jeans, muttering some obscenities in French.

Dylan lowered his ear to Prue/Phoebe's mouth and was relieved to hear steady breathing. Knowing there was nothing he could do until the ambulance got there, he reached into Prue/Phoebe's pocket and pulled out her phone, searching for 'home'.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piper's eyes had just fluttered closed and her breathing had become slow and deep as she lay her hand on Leo's lap. The door of the attic burst open and she jerked her head up to see who she thought was Phoebe and Jake stride across the attic.

"Where's the fire?" Piper asked as she swung her legs over the sofa and sat up straight.

Both Jake and Phoebe/Prue jumped and spun towards the whitelighter and witch.

"Piper, is that you?" Phoebe/Prue asked, peering at her sister.

"Who else would it be?"

"At least one of you is okay," Jake muttered.

"What d'you mean?" Piper demanded, getting to her feet. "What does he mean, Phoebe?"

"I'm not Phoebe," Phoebe/Prue told her.

"What? You certainly look like her."

"That's because it's her body," Phoebe/Prue replied impatiently. They were wasting time.

"What she means is, Prue and Phoebe have somehow switched bodies. We think," Jake explained.

"What do you mean, 'we think'?" Leo asked, joining his wife as Phoebe/Prue headed for the book.

"We know Prue's in Phoebe's body and assume Phoebe is in Prue."

"Whoa," Piper murmured, sinking back into the sofa. "How-how did this happen?"

"That's what we want to know," Phoebe/Prue replied, already thumbing through the Book of Shadows.

"I'll check with the Elders," Leo offered, orbing out immediately.

The phone began to ring and Piper reached across to pick up the handset, which someone had left there. "Hello?" she listened for a few seconds then asked anxiously, "is she okay?" After a few moments she thanked the person on the other end and hung up.

"Who was it?" Jake asked.

"Someone called Dylan. He said Prue's collapsed."

Two pairs of eyes turned to Phoebe/Prue, whose face was flushing with anger. "I did what?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. Just to clarify, Phoebe/Prue is Prue in Phoebe's body and Prue/Phoebe is Phoebe in Prue's body. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 10 

"D'you think she'll be okay?"

"She'd better be, because if she's damaged my body, I'll kill her."

Phoebe didn't understand. Maybe it was the dull pounding between her eyes, or the blood rushing in her ears as she regained consciousness. Either way, she didn't understand what her older sister had said.

"I'm fine," Prue/Phoebe croaked, letting her eyes slide open.

"Phoebe!" Jake cried, relief evident on his handsome features. "Thank God you're okay!"

"Yeah," Prue/Phoebe agreed, pushing herself up on the limp hospital pillow. "But I'm a little confused. What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us."

Prue/Phoebe's eyes flicked from her boyfriend's face to where Prue's voice came from. But the face she saw wasn't Prue's; it was hers. She blinked hard, hoping desperately that she had bumped her head when she fainted. Unfortunately, her face was still gazing back at her. She lifted her shaking hands and saw to her dismay that they were too pale to be hers.

"What happened?"

"You and Prue switched bodies," Piper answered. "We don't know how or who did it."

"So what made me faint?"

"Probably the transition. Although I don't know why I didn't faint," Phoebe/Prue replied thoughtfully.

"We need to get out of here." Prue/Phoebe pushed the thin bed covers back and stood up. She wobbled slightly before sitting back down, heavily.

"You're not going anywhere."

A man Phoebe didn't recognise was standing in the doorway, looking happy to see Prue/Phoebe awake.

"How are you Prue?" Dylan asked, striding into the room.

"I'm great, thank you…"

"Dylan," Phoebe/Prue filled in.

Dylan turned around to look at Prue/Phoebe. "How do you know my name?"

"Err…Prue's told me about you," Phoebe/Prue lied.

The journalist seemed to accept this because he turned back to Prue/Phoebe.

"Listen Dylan," the bedridden witch began. "Would you mind giving us a moment? Thanks so much for sticking around."

"No problem. Just get better." Dylan gave a wave farewell and left the room.

"Sweet guy," Piper commented.

"Yeah," Phoebe/Prue agreed. "He's a great friend."

Prue/Phoebe once again climbed out of bed, this time managing to stay on her feet. "Let's get out of here."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later, Prue/Phoebe had finally persuaded her doctor to let her out the hospital, and the family, with the exception of the children and Andy, were gathered in the attic. Leo had just orbed in with news.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Leo asked his sister – in – law.

"I'm fine. We just need answers."

"Right. Well, the Elders suspect the Source is behind this."

"Suspect?" Piper repeated.

"They know a demon did it, and the Source is the only one with enough power for the spell to work."

"So how do we reverse it?" Phoebe/Prue asked. "Because, no offence, I feel like I'm wearing a dress that's too tight."

"Likewise," Prue/Phoebe muttered.

"They don't know," Leo replied to Phoebe/Prue's question.

"What do you mean 'they don't know'?" Piper demanded.

"They've never encountered something like this before. It seems the Source wrote the spell especially."

"We're honoured," Piper said dryly.

"But why would the Source do this?" Jake asked to no one in particular.

"To weaken us," Phoebe/Prue replied simply. "In each others' bodies we have each others' powers, which we don't know how to use."

"So he's going to attack," Piper, who had been thinking along the same lines, concluded.

"Phoebe, have you done with that spell?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I'll find it."

"What spell?" Leo wondered as he watched Prue/Phoebe rummage around in some drawers.

"For the past few months I've been working on a spell that could vanquish the Source." Phoebe straightened up, a slip of paper in her hand.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked, surprised that Phoebe would keep something like this from them.

"Because I didn't know if it would work, plus it wasn't finished. I only completed it two days ago."

"And we're going to use it?" Phoebe/Prue asked sceptically.

Prue/Phoebe shrugged apologetically. "It's the best we've got."

"You don't have much time," Leo told them.

"We don't need it. If we can get him into the crystals, he'd be defenceless," Piper pointed out.

"Great, but how do we get him in the crystals?" Prue/Phoebe wondered.

Four pairs of eyes turned to her face, and suddenly she realised. "No, I – I can't."

"Just get angry," Phoebe/Prue advised. "Think of all the pain he's caused. Think of Grams."

As her name was mentioned five drawers flew off their shelves, scattering paper and junk everywhere.

"Like that?"

"Perfect," Phoebe/Prue said, smirking. "Now we need to get you two out of here."

"What?" Jake cried.

"No!" Leo shouted at the same time.

"We're not leaving you," Jake added.

"Yes you are," Piper said firmly. "We'd only be distracted trying to protect you."

"But-"

"No buts," Piper interrupted. "Now go."

Before Leo orbed away, he met his wife's eyes. The look in them said 'I love you. If I don't make it, make sure Lexy remembers me.' Then he, along with Jake, was gone.

"Think we can do this?" Prue/Phoebe asked,

"We have to. For Lexy, Caitlyn and this little one," Piper replied, placing a hand on her still flat abdomen.

"Now we wait."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hours later, the sky outside the attic's stained glass windows was growing dark and silver specs were appearing over roofs. Phoebe hadn't yet mastered Prue's telekinesis.

A tall spiral of flame erupted from out of nowhere. The Charmed Ones jumped up as the Source seemed to step from the magical fire, unharmed, cloaked, and towering above them.

"We wondered when you'd turn up," Piper told him calmly.

"I see you caught on to my plan. Smart witches."

"Comes with the job," Phoebe/Prue returned.

"But how will you defeat me without control over your powers?" The demonic leader taunted, unnerved by how calm the witches were.

"We've got that covered," Prue/Phoebe assured him smugly.

Phoebe/Prue began to run at the Source and launched herself into the air. Before her feet could connect with the demon he had flamed across the room. Phoebe/Prue collided with the wall and tumbled to the ground. However, as she picked herself up she barely noticed the pain, she was so proud just to have levitated.

The Source conjured a fireball and bounced it casually in his open palm. "You cannot defeat me." He launched the ball straight at Prue/Phoebe.

The witch raised her arm wildly, frantically trying to deflect it. Unfortunately she was more scared than angry and the ball hit her stomach, knocking her backwards into some shelves that became unhinged and fell down.

"No!" Piper cried, flinging out her hand and freezing the shelves.

"Thanks." Prue/Phoebe stood up gingerly, her stomach burned but not bleeding.

"No problem." Piper flicked her wrists and let out her most powerful blast.

The Source raised one hand and the air around him rippled as he sent the force back.

The other Charmed Ones watched in horror as Piper spun through the air, crashing into a wall and falling to the ground with bone – shattering force.

"Piper!" Phoebe/Prue screamed, running for the middle sister.

Rage bubbled inside Prue/Phoebe. What if Piper or the baby were seriously hurt… or dead? He would have taken more lives.

"Bastard," Prue/Phoebe hissed, waving her arm in a grateful arc.

Four magically charged crystals zoomed towards the Source, landing in a square around him. As they did, the mixed up Prue and Phoebe both seemed to freeze for a split second. They each gasped out.

"I'm back!" Phoebe cried, joyfully glancing down at her own body.

"No!" The Source cried, outraged. He took a step forward but was thrown back by the magical invisible wall. "What is this?"

"Good magic," Phoebe quipped, before turning her back on him and racing towards her sisters. She let out a gasp of horror as she caught sight of Piper's face.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and dribbled from her nose. A deep gash ran across her cheek and her forehead was covered in blood.

"Is she..?"

"No," Prue replied forcibly. "She's strong."

"Come on Piper, we need you. Wake up." Phoebe shook her old sister gently, not letting herself think about the damage the baby may have suffered.

Piper groaned softly, but didn't stir.

"We can't vanquish the Source without you. Wake up," Prue pleaded. "Maybe we can hold her hands and say the spell."

"No, it need all three of us to say it."

"Come on." Prue gave Piper a tug and Phoebe helped pull her to her feet.

Piper whimpered in pain, but managed to stand with support.

"Ready?" Prue asked.

"Ready," Phoebe echoed.

"Ready." Piper's voice was weak and barely audible, but determined.

"Seems almost anti climatic, doesn't it?" The Source taunted. "After all this time?"

"Right back at you," Piper, who looked ready to collapse, spat.

Joining hands and strengthening to Power of Three they began to chant.

_Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, _

_Astrid, Laura, Helen and Grace, _

_Halliwell witched stand strong beside us, _

_Help vanquish this evil from time and space. _

The Source yelled out as he began to burn, smouldering from his chest, smoke encircling him. With a massive, deafening bang the Source exploded in a fiery column that licked the ceiling. Shock waves tore apart furniture, toppled over desks and shattered windows, but still the Charmed Ones stood strong as the smoke receded, leaving a scorch mark where the Source had once stood.

"We did it," Piper murmured, before slipping to the floor.

"Leo!" Prue screamed, dropping to her knees. The Whitelighter orbed in immediately.

"Hurry!" Phoebe urged.

Leo placed his hands over Piper's chest, healing the more serious internal injuries. After a moment the damage to her face did not begin to heal.

"What's taking so long?" Prue demanded hysterically. She couldn't lose another family member to demons.

"She nearly died," Leo replied shortly.

The blood on Piper's face finally vanished and the gape sealed shut. The witch sat up with a sharp intake of breath.

"Leo, the baby..?" Piper asked immediately.

"Is absolutely fine."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue, Piper, Leo, Andy and Jake were all crowded around a secluded table in Quake, sipping on various alcoholic drinks – except Piper, who had a sparkling water.

"To the Charmed Ones." Andy raised his glass.

Everyone echoed his words and clinked glasses before taking a sip.

"So, how exactly did you guys switch back?" Piper asked, setting her drink down.

"Good question," Phoebe said, looking directly at Leo.

"Well, from what you've told me it sounds like you had to use each other's powers before you could change back."

"D'you think the Source knew?" Prue wondered.

"Probably not. If he knew, he would've just switched your powers," Leo replied.

"That would have been nicer," Phoebe said.

"Definitely," Prue agreed.

"So everything turned out okay in the end," Jake concluded, slipping his arm around Phoebe's shoulders.

"It always does."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. Bad ending I know, but I wrote it in a rush. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is based on the season two episode Morality Bites. Hope you enjoy.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 11 – Two months later 

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Piper let the oven mitts slip through her fingers as she spun away from the stove to her daughter's raised voice. Panic filled her mind and she raised her hands to attack.

"Mommy!" Lexy charged into the kitchen, her chocolate brown pigtails flying behind her.

"Where's the demon?" Piper demanded.

Lexy skidded to a halt beside her mother. "No demon, silly."

"Oh." Piper dropped her arms back to her side, grateful no one else was here to witness the scene. Ever since the Source had been vanquished, she had been convinced demons would take revenge. Luckily, in the two months since the battle, there had been no further attacks. "What do you want sweetie?"

"Look." Lexy fixed her mocha brown eyes on the tray of cookie dough Piper had been about to put in the oven. The baking tray slowly began to rise a few inches off the surface, Lexy blinked and it slammed back to the counter top.

Piper stared at Lexy, her mouth hanging slightly open. "Did – did you do that?"

"Uh – huh," Lexy replied proudly.

"Can you try that with something else please honey?"

"Okay." The witchling jerked her head up and the door to the fridge swung open.

"Wow," Piper breathed. She bent down to Lexy's level, despite the six – month – pregnant bulge in her way. "When did this first happen?"

"Just now. I wanted my drink and suddenly it flied at me!" Pink blush crept into Lexy's cheeks, and she lowered her gaze. "The sofa got a little wet."

"Don't worry about it Ladybug." Piper wrapped her in a tight hug. "I need to call daddy."

"Why?"

"Because I think you just got another power."

"Oh."

Little did either know that this was just the beginning of Lexy's rise to power.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue slammed the boot to her SUV shut, while balancing Caitlyn one on hip and two shopping bags on the other. Beside her, Andy was also struggling with a mound of shopping. Together they set off up the path towards the Manor.

"You know, we should really do grocery shopping on line," Prue mused.

"Ah, where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know about you mister, but having my arm muscles torn is not my idea of fun." Prue stopped abruptly as something squelched under her shoe. She brought her foot up and looked down tentatively. The sole of her shoe was covered in a brown, sticky substance. "Eww, dog's sh-"

"Sshh!" Andy interrupted. "Not in front of minors."

"Right, sorry. We wouldn't want you picking up any nasty habits, would we?"

Caitlyn just gurgled contentedly and continued sucking on her finger. At 10 months old, the little witch still liked to experiment with things.

By now the trio had reached the Manor's front door. Prue put down the bags and slipped off her shoe, leaving it outside to be cleaned. She slid her key into the lock and turned it with a sharp click. The door swung open and the married couple stepped through.

"I'm sick of that guy thinking he can let his dog do its business right outside our house," Prue complained as she and her husband entered the kitchen.

"It hasn't happened again?"

"Uh – huh. I stepped right in it." Prue settled Caitlyn into her high chair and began unloading the bags.

Piper scurried over to help. "We should complain."

The two sisters fell into silence for a few moments while Andy came and went with more bags. Both looked at each other as a dog began barking.

"It couldn't be," Piper stated.

"Oh, I hope it is," Prue said as they made their was to the living room.

When they reached it, Phoebe was already at the window, peeking behind the curtain.

"That's him. That's the guy and his dog," Piper said incredulously.

"It's so rude, he's just gonna walk away," Prue said angrily.

"Then don't let him. Use your magic," Phoebe ordered.

"Wait, we can't just use our magic to teach him a lesson," Piper protested.

"Why not?" Phoebe returned. "It's for the greater good. Think of it as community service." She nodded her head to Prue.

Prue lifted the window and shifted the curtain. With a flick of her finger a splattering of dog poo sprayed across the man's trousers. He cried out in disgust and tried wiping his shoe, looking around.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe ducked quickly.

"D'you think he saw us?" Prue asked quietly.

"So what if he did? What's he gonna do, cry witch?" Phoebe replied.

They peered over the window in time to see him walk off.

"Well, that's our good deed for the day," Phoebe said as they straightened up. "I think I deserve fifteen minutes of channel hopping."

Prue and Piper had just left the room when Phoebe switched on the T.V.

A news report about the baseball player Cal Greene appeared on screen. Phoebe was just about to turn over when the vision hit hard and fast.

The premonition ended as quickly as it had come. The remote control fell to the floor with a dull thud. Phoebe let out a cry of anguish.

"What's wrong?"

Prue's concerned voice pulled Phoebe back to reality

"I – a vision."

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

The sight of her made Phoebe cry out again. How could she tell Piper her daughter was going to be murdered? It was too horrible to comprehend.

"What did you see?" Piper repeated. She could tell from Phoebe's reaction it was something bad connected to her.

"I saw…" Phoebe paused to control her erratic breathing. "I saw Lexy being… being burned alive."

"You what?" Piper asked roughly.

"Saw Lexy being burned."

"You can't have," Piper said. "She's up-"

"In the future," Phoebe interrupted. "It happened in the future."

"When?" Prue asked softly as Piper sat down heavily.

"2017. At least, that's what a calendar on the wall said."

"Was Leo or I there?" Piper wondered weakly, her face pale.

"Us three were, but we… we did nothing."

"That can't be right. I wouldn't just stand by and watch my daughter die." The words made tears well up in Piper's eyes, but she fought them back; Lexy wasn't dead yet.

"You wouldn't," Prue agreed soothingly. "But maybe your future self would. What triggered the vision?"

"A news report on Cal Greene."

"What the hell has he got to do with Lexy?" Piper asked, voicing the question on all their minds.

"There's only one way to find out," Phoebe replied. "We go to the future."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Prue asked nervously as they knelt in front of a copper bowl in the attic.

Phoebe and Piper looked at her, bother wearing identical 'I can't believe you just asked that' faces.

"I'm just saying we should think this over a little bit," Prue defended herself.

"Look, I had that premonition today for a reason. It must mean that we're supposed to do something about it. And going to the future might be the only way to find out what Lexy did to put herself on that pyre," Phoebe pointed out. "Plus Leo knows where we're going in case anything goes wrong."

"How do you know it's something that she did? I mean, it might be a demon or a warlock that puts her there," Prue argued.

"Do you really want to wait to find out? Okay, pack your bags, we go, try to figure out what happened and hopefully come back with enough information to stop it," Piper decided. "We're gonna need a date, Phoebe."

"February 12, 2017. That's two weeks before the date I saw in my premonition," Phoebe supplied.

"Alright, that should give us more than enough time to figure out what put you there."

"Okay," Prue said, lighting a match. She burned a slip of paper slowly. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme."

"We send to you this burning sign," Piper continued.

"Then our future selves we'll find," Phoebe added.

"In another place and time," the three of them finished.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mommy! Mommy!"

'_Lexy?' _ Piper pushed herself off the sofa. No, the little girl running towards her was only about ten, and she was blonde, while Lexy had always been dark haired.

"Uh, I think you have the wrong house. Certainly the wrong mommy," Piper told her gently.

"Stop fooling!" The girl threw herself at Piper.

And suddenly it dawned on Piper. The little girl didn't look like Piper, but she had Leo's amazing green eyes, his nose, and of course the blonde hair. She must be their daughter, the one Piper was pregnant with in 2007.

A car honked, causing the girl to shout "Car pool!"

As the girl raced off, Piper wondered over to the door and stopped suddenly as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was longer and curly, but apart from that she looked the same. She stopped gazing at herself as the reflection showed a news report begin on the TV.

Piper turned sharply. "Lexy! Where's the volume?" She began to search for the remote, but already the TV was getting louder by itself.

"Coming up shortly, a news report on Alexandra Halliwell. Now back to your regular scheduled programming MTV's real world eighteen on the moon," the reporter intoned.

"Mom! I'm going to be late."

"Err, right. TV, shut up. Mute. Something." Piper left the television and joined her daughter in the foyer, where a strange woman also stood.

"Hey Piper. You okay?"

"I guess," Piper replied uncertainly.

"I know it's awful with your daughter, but don't worry about this little one. I'll pick her up from school like you asked. Are you sure you want me to take her to your ex's?"

"Ex? As in mine? If that's what I told you to do then yes."

"So you and he are getting along better now?"

"Maybe. Prue? Phoebe?"

"Okay kiddo, let's hit the road," the woman suggested, giving Piper a strange look.

Piper's daughter grabbed her school bag and turned to hug her mother.

"Don't worry mommy," she whispered. "I promise to do as you ask. I won't use magic again. Ever."

Piper followed them outside, wondering why she'd ask her daughter that. As the car pool pulled away, a black limo filled its place almost instantly.

Piper's smile turned into a confused frown as a blonde Prue stepped out, dressed in a short black leather dress. Two others joined her, brushing down her clothes and fussing with her dyed hair.

"Okay people enough," Prue barked, jogging up the steps. "Stay!"

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked.

"I dunno, but I could certainly get used to it. And get me, I don't just work for 415, I own it! Along with three other magazines in Paris, Tokyo and London."

"And you're blonde," Piper added.

"Yeah, strange."

"Wait a minute, you had time to go to work already?"

"Actually, I woke up there. It was amazing, I had all these assistants, a huge office and a chauffeur. How d'you do?"

Piper gave a bitter laugh and turned into the house.

"Is that a good thing or..?"

"Well, if you ignore my apparently failed marriage and the fact I'm still living in the Manor…"

"Wait, you and Leo split up?"

"Apparently so."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, but at least our daughter lives with me," Piper said sarcastically.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, and she's beautiful."

"Oh, of course she is. What's her name?"

"Oh God, I don't know. But Prue, she has powers, but for some reason I told her not to use them. Why would I do that?"

"Well, speaking of why. Why are we in our future bodies? I thought we were supposed to come here and see them."

"Well apparently, going to the future isn't the same as going to the past. I just wish I had some memory of the past few years, like how I got a divorce," Piper replied.

"Wait, if I'm in my future body and you're in yours, then that means…"

"Oh, TV louder, louder!" Piper cried.

The volume on the TV once again raised itself. "Now, back to the execution. We're less than eight hours away from the burning of Alexandra Halliwell, a witch accused of murdering Cal Greene six months ago."

"Eight hours?" piper gasped, appalled. "We were supposed to be here two weeks before."

Prue waved a hand to shush her.

"Let's go there now, live where Sierra Stone is standing by," the reporter continued.

The screen changed to show an African American woman in front of a huge glass and concrete structure. "San Francisco district attorney, Nathaniel Pratt, whose discovery of the witch last August, has made an early favour for the governor's seat, just came out to make a statement. Let's listen in."

Nathaniel Pratt strode from the building, surrounded by dozens of cameras. "This is a reflection of our citizens resolved to fair it out, the hidden evil. To turn fear into fight, and to band together as one. To cleanse our city of its greatest threat. Tonight, Alexandra Halliwell will burn for her crime. And when she does, let that be a warning to other witches out there. You're next."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoebe awoke to find herself lying on a soft four poster bed, her head propped up by many fluffy pillows. For a brief moment she wondered why she had woken in a large bedroom, the walls painted a fashionable cream with contemporary paintings hanging from the walls. But the she remembered. Apparently whatever she did in the future kept her wealthy. Rolling over, she caught sight of a beautiful picture frame.

The photo showed her and Jake, both around twenty-six, on their wedding day. Both wore beaming smiles and Phoebe didn't think she had ever seen herself look so happy. Next to the picture frame, on the bedside table, lay a journal. Phoebe couldn't resist. She picked it up and began to read, instantly recognising her own handwriting.

_22 May 2015 _

Today, Jake and me went to the hospital for the results of our fertility tests. It felt surreal, walking into that room and knowing our future would be decided in a few short moments. I was so nervous I wanted to turn and run, run away from the room, run away from the pain I'd felt when my period arrived ever month. How long has we been trying now? Two years, ever since our wedding night. Two years of heartache. Only Jake understood how I felt, he was my rock.

He was the only reason I was still standing in that room. If it hadn't been for him, I would've run. But he needed to know why we can't have kids.

I sat down opposite the doctor, Jake next to me. When the doctor told us Jake's sperm was healthy, and that the count was normal, my hopes rose. Maybe we could have children after all. But then we got the news that shattered our entire world.

Apparently, due to blunt trauma to my abdomen, or something, I have scar tissue lining my womb.

Because of me, Jake and I can never conceive naturally.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. I only got two reviews, and I've noticed that lately they've been a bit less than usual. Is no one interested in this story anymore, or has my writing been rubbish? Please review and let me know if it's worth finishing.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 12 

"Oh, surprise. Here we go, up the stairs, into the attic, grabbing the Book Of Shadows," Prue complained, storming over to the podium where the book was usually kept. "Please tell me we're not still doing this is ten years."

"Apparently not."

"What?"

"The book is gone."

"No, it has to be here somewhere. We need it for the return spell."

"Prue…"

"Piper, just help me look for it," Prue snapped, slamming a drawer shut.

"Okay, relax. We'll find it."

"You don't know that." Prue spun to Piper. "I mean, what if it's lost? Then we're stuck in the past with no way of getting home and no way of saving Lexy." Prue gestured angrily with her hand. A telekinetic wave spread through the room, knocking over all objects in its path. Even the far attic wall and windows were blown out by the force.

"Been working out?"

"I guess that's a sample of what ten years does to your powers."

"And to our attic," Piper quipped, glancing around at the destruction. On the bottom of an over turned table something gold glittered. "A key."

"It's the key to my wall safe at 415," Prue realised.

"D'you think that means it's there?" Piper asked. "We've never taken the book out of the house before."

"We haven't, but maybe our future selves have. The question is why?"

"We don't even know what we're like in this time period, let alone what we think," Piper responded. "But if the book is at 415 it might give us some answers."

"All right, then we go there first. Then to see if Lexy's okay."

"Whoa, what happened here?" Phoebe stood in the doorway, her expression awe-struck.

"Prue's power got a little upgrade."

"I see that."

"Have you been crying?" Prue asked, noticing Phoebe's puffy eyes and blotchy skin.

"Me? No." Phoebe dropped her gaze.

"What happened?" Prue demanded, knowing instantly she was lying.

"Oh, it's horrible!" Phoebe cried tearfully. "I found out Jake and I can't have children naturally. We've been trying IVF ever since 2015."

"Oh Phoebes." Piper reached out and wrapped her arms around Phoebe.

"It will happen," Prue promised her.

"But we've been trying for two years," Phoebe sniffed. "Or, we will try for two years. Or … something…"

"You're still young, just give it time," Piper soothed.

Phoebe nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Okay now" Prue asked gently.

Phoebe nodded again with a watery smile.

"Good because we've got a book to find and a niece save."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't believe you get a limo and a driver," Piper told Prue as they climbed from her car.

"You're married to an angel," Prue shot back. "With two beautiful daughters."

"Was married," Piper corrected. "And you've got Caitlyn. You could have several."

"Ex's?"

"No, kids."

A man across the courtyard bumped into a woman, spilling coffee over them both. Piper automatically froze them. Everything else had grown silent. With shock Piper realised she had frozen the whole courtyard, even a helicopter hovering way over head.

"Okay, apparently Prue's isn't the only power that's grown," Phoebe stated. "You've frozen…"

"Everything," Piper finished. "What a difference a decade makes."

"What the hell are you doing?"

The Charmed Ones spun around to see Leo striding towards them.

"Whoa," Phoebe murmured, placing a hand over her heart.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I just never realised how hot Leo was."

"Huh?" Piper asked furiously.

"Oh – oh!" Phoebe cried. "Yuck! I didn't mean that!"

"Yuck?" Piper repeated angrily.

"I think she was channelling your emotions," Prue realised. "Her empathy's grown uncontrollable."

"Oh. But I still resent the 'yuck'. Leo, I'm so glad you're here, I have so many-" Piper took a step towards the whitelighter.

Leo backed up.

"Ow," Phoebe muttered, feeling Piper's hurt and bewilderment mixed with Leo's rage. "This is giving me a headache."

"What's wrong?" Piper asked her husband. And then she remembered. Leo wasn't here husband here.

"I knew you'd do something stupid like this. You used your magic in public? What's the matter with you? Are you insane?"

"Leo…"

"Remember he thinks we know what's going on," Prue whispered to Piper.

"You want to end up like your daughter? We had an agreement – no magic for Melinda's sake."

"Melinda?" Piper asked.

"Our youngest daughter. What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly a woman stepped out of a building and spotted the frozen courtyard with only the Charmed Ones and Leo mobile. "Witch!"

"Okay, what's going on here?" Prue demanded.

"Prue…" Piper pointed towards a cluster of posters tacked to a wall. Nathaniel Pratt stared out of them with the words – 'rid the evil, turn in witches,' emblazoned across the top and bottom.

"Over there! Witch!"

The scene unfroze.

"Okay, we gotta get out of here before they catch us," Leo said urgently.

"They?"

"The witch hunters."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the Hobart State Penitentiary, a secure prison, Lexy sat crossed legged on her hard bed, staring at the grimy, slate grey walls in her cramped cell. Her long, once beautiful brown hair hung limp and greasy over her shoulders and her skin was deathly pale.

At the sound of a beep and a door opening, she looked up hopefully. "Mom? Dad?"

"They haven't visited you yet, why would they come now?"

Lexy jumped off her bed as the man who had put her there walked up to her bars.

"No… they're going to be as happy to get rid of you as I am," Nathaniel Pratt taunted.

"What do you want?" Lexy demanded.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since our last visit. Executions are a bitch to plan. Logistics, alerting the media, gathering the kindling."

"Bastard," Lexy spat.

"Ooh, touchy," Pratt mocked. "I just came to tell you you've got five hours to live. Tick tock."

"Five hours?"

"I'm glad to see the seriousness of your crime has finally hit you. See… you represent everything I abhor. You're a threat. A danger to everything that is good a pure in our world."

"You're talking out of fear. Just because you don't understand something doesn't make it evil."

"No, it's you who doesn't understand. You killed a man using your power, and now you're gonna die because of it. I only wish I could burn all of your kind with you. But don't worry. In time I will. This is only the beginning."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Leo led the Charmed Ones along a deserted street in silence. Rubbish lined the pavement and Phoebe even spotted broken alcohol bottles and used needles. She shivered involuntarily. The ghosts of the street's awful past still hung in the air.

Leo stepped in front of an entrance boarded over with severely scratched plank of wood. He pushed the board aside and allowed the witches to enter, before stepping inside and sealing the entry shut.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe followed their whitelighter up a flight of stairs to where a closed door stood. Leo pushed open the door to reveal a huge room crammed with people, sleeping bags, clothes and even cooking equipment.

"Leo, where are you taking us?" Phoebe asked. She could feel fear prickling at the back of her neck, and it wasn't her own.

"A place where witches have been hiding ever since Lexy started the witch trials."

"How? How did she start them?" Piper asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know," Leo spat.

Piper felt stung. Leo had never spoken to her like that before.

"Leo we don't know. The Piper, Phoebe and Prue you see before you are from the past. Ten years ago," Prue insisted impatiently. They had been through this before.

"So we have no idea what's going on," Piper added.

"Don't even lie to me. All right, Lexy is set to die today and I only hope this madness dies with her."

Suddenly Piper stepped forward and kissed him with all the love and passion she felt for him.

"You haven't kissed me like that since…"

"Since this morning, 2007, remember?" We'd just found out Lexy had been given another power; telekinesis. Then Phoebe got the premonition, we went to the attic, told you we were leaving, and came here. To the future. If you don't believe me, at least believe what you feel. Trust that."

"I remember," Leo stated. "So this is where you came? You don't remember what's happened in the last ten years? Any of it?"

Prue shook her head in confirmation.

"These people… they're here, underground, because they've been accused of witchcraft."

"They're witches?" Phoebe asked. That explained the fear.

"Some of them," Leo replied. "Most of them have been falsely accused. But they're safe here for now."

"What did Lexy do?" Piper wondered.

"Six months ago she… killed a man. Cal Greene."

"The baseball player? That's crazy. I know my daughter and she'd never hurt anyone."

"She hurt him. Because he murdered someone. Someone Lexy cared about very much. Her best friend who he brutalised. But a technicality set him free. Lexy was outraged, furious. And that's when she crossed the line from protecting the innocent to punishing the guilty. She used her power to kill Greene, got caught, and her magic was exposed by Nathaniel Pratt."

"And this is the result?" Piper asked incredulously. "Modern day witch trials with Pratt at the helm?"

"And Lexy at the stake," Phoebe added.

"We have to get to her," Piper realised.

"You can't," Leo told her. "As it stands, you three and the rest of the family are safe. Pratt checked you out and doesn't suspect you as witches. To get to Lexy you'll have to use your powers. And they'll catch you and kill you."

"Leo, she's our daughter. You might be able to stand back and let her die, but I can't."

The Charmed Ones turned to leave.

"Wait, she's calling," Leo called.

"Then we'll go to her," Piper decided.

"No. I'm still your guide and her father. I can orb in and keep you safe."

"Fine," Piper agreed reluctantly. "Then we'll go to 415, get the book and find the spell to take us home."

"We'll meet you at the Manor," Prue said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wanna tell me again how screwed we are?" Piper paced the living room of the manor anxiously. They had just discovered that the return spell was no where in the book.

"Pretty screwed," Prue supplied.

"Thanks. I wonder what's taking Leo so long."

"You know, some of these pages are marked," Phoebe noticed. "The top corners are turned down and they're all new spells."

"Such as?" Piper asked.

"A spell to create a door, one to induce slumber, a glamour to change one's appearance," Phoebe listed.

"Some of them have these little baggies attached," Prue added, lifting up a velvet pouch.

"They must be potions of some kind," Piper concluded, joining her sisters on the couch.

"But what about these?" Prue asked, gesturing to the yellow pages. "Okay, one to create money, to bend someone's will, to erase a memory, a binding spell."

"Binding?" Piper repeated. "What are all these marked for?"

"This must've been our future selves' plan," Phoebe realised, flipping a page. "Here's a prison map. We were gonna use all of this to break Lexy out."

"But something's bothering me," Prue said, frowning. "Clearly some of these are personal gain."

"Which would break the most basic of Wiccan rules," Piper added. "We wouldn't do that."

"Not even to save a child?" Phoebe returned.

The front door slammed shut and Leo stepped in.

Piper rose to greet him. "Perfect timing, we found the book but – where's Lexy?"

"In prison where she belongs."

"Leo, you were supposed to bring her back here!" Phoebe cried.

"No, I said I'd go to her," Leo answered.

"You're her father – well, not biologically, but I thought you loved her," Piper said. She couldn't believe Leo was acting as if Lexy meant nothing to him.

"I do. I love her with all my soul."

"So you're just gonna let her die?" Piper demanded tearfully.

"I'm trying to protect the greater good. If Lexy lives, if you use your magic to save her the persecutions will continue. And Melinda will grow into a world where her power is punishable by death."

"Oh, so this is what it comes down to," Piper said bitterly. "You're favouring your 'real' daughter. You love her more."

"Of course not!" Leo cried. "I'm not just doing it for her – but for all the other witches in the world."

"You'd be willing to sacrifice our daughter for the greater good?"

"She is guilty Piper. She killed a man."

"She killed a killer," Piper corrected.

"And she deserves to be punished."

"Like hell," Piper spat, lifting her hand and freezing him.

"He's gonna stay frozen, right?" Prue asked.

"If he knows what's good from him, he'll stay frozen."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So far, so good," Prue whispered as they ran along the prison's outer walls.

"Don't people normally break out of prison?" Piper quipped.

"Nothing about this is normal," Phoebe replied.

"To create a door," Piper read. "Okay, but where?"

"No place like here."

"Okay." Prue drew a rough door on the slate grey surface with a piece of chalk.

_When you find your path is blocked, _

_All you have to do is knock. _

Phoebe tapped the wall and a section of it swung open.

The three sisters stepped in and the door swung shut.

They made their way through the vast prison, following a map.

"Freeze!" An armed guard stepped out from behind a corner, pointing his gun at the sisters.

"Good idea." Piper lifted her hands and instantly he became immobile.

"All right, her cell should be up those stairs," Prue said, consulting the map.

The Charmed One set off at a run.

"She'll be guarded," Prue warned. "Ready for this?"

"Do we have a choice?" Piper replied.

They turned a corner only to find it empty.

"We're too late."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lexy walked down a corridor, her wrists chained so she couldn't use her powers and escape. Behind her were numerous guards. In front of her stood Nathaniel Pratt, grinning smugly. A fire raged in the room behind him.

The guards led her towards the pyre, which had now settled down. She was chained to a pole in the centre of the pyre.

"I love the smell of burnt witch in the morning," Pratt taunted. They were the only two in the execution room.

"At least I'm paying for my crime," Lexy spat, her voice strong and clear. "There'll come a day when you have to pay for yours too."

"Remorseless to the end, huh?" Pratt turned away from the teenage witch to address the cluster of reporters behind a glass screen. "Let today be a lesson to al those who seek to defy human nature with their way of life. Let today serve notice that black magic will not be tolerated in our society. And let today be remembered as the day we burned the witch!"

The scene froze; Pratt pointing to Lexy and a guard about to start the fire.

"Mom!" Lexy cried. "Aunt Prue, Phoebe."

Piper made her way to Lexy and unchained her. "Come on we're getting you out of here."

"No, wait," Lexy protested. "Mom, I'm serious."

"What are you talking about?" Piper demanded.

"You guys have to leave. I deserve to be here."

"But you killed a killer. Don't be ridiculous," Prue argued.

"This is Pratt's personal crusade. It's not about us, it's about him," Phoebe added.

"If anyone deserves to die, it's him," Prue agreed, raising her hand.

"Prue, what are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Saving the future of good witches."

"Aunt Prue, wait. Don't. Don't become a murderer too."

Prue lowered her hand and gazed at her eldest niece.

"Don't ask me to watch my daughter die," Piper pleaded.

"You don't have to," Lexy said. "Dad told me you're from the past. You can go back and change the future so none of this happens." Lexy's voice cracked with emotion, her face wet with tears. "Our job is to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty. I crossed the line and I know that."

"We are not going to let you die," Piper protested, her own face tear stained.

"Mom, you were sent here for a reason. Not to save me, but to learn why this has to happen. I don't want to die, but I don't want you to die because of me."

Piper wrapped her arms around Lexy, too distraught to speak. She didn't want to ever let go, but eventually she was prised away. Prue and Phoebe hugged Lexy too, before she got back into place on the podium. Time flicked back into motion.

Almost immediately the flames leapt up, consuming Lexy in their midst. Piper clung to Prue and Phoebe, her body wracked with sobs as her daughter's screams filled the air…

And suddenly, the screams had gone, the sisters could no longer feel the heat from the fire. They were back at the Manor in 2007.

"Lexy!" Piper yelled, uncurling herself from her sisters. "Lexy!"

"What Mommy?" Lexy appeared at the doorway, looking happy and healthy.

"Oh thank God," Piper breathed. She crouched down and hugged Lexy, sobbing silently into her soft hair.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"Nothing's wrong ladybug. Everything's prefect."

"Can I go and play then?"

"Of course." Piper pulled away, but held her daughter at arm's length. "Just promise me you'll stay safe."

"I promise."

Piper released her daughter and go to her feet.

"Okay?" Prue asked.

"Yeah. We're home."

"Yeah home, but when?" Phoebe wondered, switching on the TV.

"And Cal Greene tied a record today by smashing his sixth grand slam of the year-"

"Wait, that's the baseball player," Phoebe realised. "That's what triggered my premonition. We're back where we started, that day we cast the spell."

"Why?"

"Because it worked," Prue replied. "We were sent to the future to find out what Lexy did and to stop it from happening."

"But we didn't cast a spell to come back. We didn't even have one," Piper pointed out.

"Maybe they sent us back," Phoebe said.

"But who? And why today? If we were sent back to keep the future from happening, shouldn't we have been sent back to the day Phoebe killed Greene?"

A dog barked and all three sisters shot to the window. The man and his dog were once again outside the Manor.

"Not again," Prue moaned.

"This guy still hasn't learnt his lesson," Piper said, lifting up the window so Prue could get a good shot.

"Apparently, neither have we."

Prue and Piper turned to look at Phoebe, both confused.

"I think this is why we were sent back here, to this moment in time. This is where it all started," Phoebe continued. "This first time we used our magic for revenge."

"But it's just a little thing," Piper protested. "It's harmless."

"Yeah, but once you break the small rules it's only a matter of time before the big ones are next. And then it's passed to the next generation."

"A very smart girl once told us we're supposed to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty" Prue said.

"She hasn't told us yet," Phoebe joked.

"Now, maybe she won't have to," Piper said.

"Pratt!" Prue gasped, turning to look out the window.

Sure enough, the man with his dog was Nathaniel Pratt.

"Do you think we should follow?" Piper asked.

"No," Phoebe replied. "Our little act of revenge may have been what sent Pratt on a path to find his own."

"Which may have been enough to start the future witch trials," Prue added. "Hopefully now he won't."

"I still think we should keep an eye on him," Piper said.

"Absolutely," Prue agreed.

As Prue and Phoebe left the room, Leo orbed in behind his wife.

"Hey stranger," Piper greeted, kissing him passionately.

"I would have settled for a nice hello."

"Didn't anyone tell you never to settle?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N. Thank you for the reviews. I will be continuing with story, just so you know. Heather1021, I would appreciate honesty, particularly if it helps me improve as a writer. Next chapter's the last one.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 13 – One month later 

Phoebe delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the demon's jaw. His head snapped back and he stumbled. She swung out with her fist, but he blocked it, pushing her to the floor. He stamped his foot down. She rolled out of the way just in time and sprung to her feet. He went to hit her but she grabbed his arms and held them back, jabbing the side of his rib cage with her foot.

He howled in pain and staggered backwards, connecting with the conservatory table. He composed himself and launched an energy ball.

Phoebe raised her arm, palm outward, and as if she were telekinetic, used her empathy to deflect it. The energy ball hit its target, causing him to burst into flames. She placed her hands on her knees, panting slightly. It had been almost three months since the last demon attack. Apparently the quiet was over.

"We're home!"

Phoebe straightened up and made her way through the kitchen to the foyer, where Prue was dumping her bag, Caitlyn on her hip.

"Hey." Phoebe reached out to hug her youngest niece. "How was the scawy doctor man?" She asked in a baby voice.

"Very helpful. Says Caitlyn has a cold so we need to give her plenty of fluids."

"Aww, poor baby has a nasty cold," Phoebe cooed, bouncing Caitlyn up and down.

"And that's not going to help." Prue plucked her daughter from Phoebe and began up the stairs.

Phoebe followed.

"You don't need to be my shadow, Phoebs." Prue entered her and Andy's bedroom, where Caitlyn still slept due to the lack of bedrooms. She placed the baby in her cot and covered her.

"Actually, a demon attacked," Phoebe informed her sister, leading the way from the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he was lower level."

"Wow, this must be the first demon attack in…"

"Three months," Phoebe supplied.

Almost without realising it the sisters had climbed the stairs and were in the attic.

"So, what did it look like?"

"Human, kinda scrawny, with pot marked skin and dirty blonde hair. Wearing black leather all over." Automatically, Phoebe had begun searching the Book Of Shadows and now she stopped. "Kinda like these guys."

Prue leaned over so she could read. "Slave demons. Sold and bought at the demonic market to do higher level demons' bidding, or sent as a kind of calling card. They possess only the basic demonic powers of shimmering and energy balls."

"That sounds like our demon."

"But the question is who is he working for?"

"We have absolutely no way of finding out," Phoebe stated.

"So what do we do, wait for the bigger demon to attack?"

"Unless the bigger demon sent him to kill us instead of as a calling card."

"I doubt it. Demons know how powerful we are. Why would they send a lower level demon if they wanted us dead?"

Phoebe shrugged. This was getting them nowhere.

"Prue, Phoebe!" Piper called from the ground floor.

"Up here!"

A few moments later the middle Charmed One stepped into the attic at exactly the same moment another slave demon shimmered in.

"Whoa!" Piper yelled, throwing up her hands and freezing the demon.

"Perfect!" Phoebe cried.

"Perfect?" Piper repeated. "How is a demon showing up in our attic perfect?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

Phoebe told Piper everything that had happened while she was out. "So, if you unfreeze his head, we can find out who he's working for," she finished.

"Okay." Piper turned her wrist slightly and the demon's head unfroze.

"What have you do to me?" The demon demanded, struggling to break free.

"We'll be the ones asking questions," Prue told him. "Who are you working for?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't," Piper replied, "we might just-" she unclasped a hand and blew up the demon's arm "- vanquish you."

The demon screamed in agony. "I'll never tell you."

"Pity," Piper mocked. She blew up his remaining arm. "I can keep going and going."

"All right, all right," the demon whimpered. "His name is-"

But before he could finish a hole opened up in the attic floor, fire leaping from it. The demon screamed again and was swallowed by the hole.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe cried.

"I dunno, but it doesn't look good."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later, the sisters were no closer to finding out who the mysterious demon was. They had searched the book twice, had Leo consult with the Elders (a complete waste of time) and had tried a summoning spell, all to no avail.

"I'm fresh out of ideas," Phoebe announced, flopping onto the old couch in the attic.

"Me too," Prue admitted.

"Me three. Right, I'm going to put Lexy to bed. When I'm done we'll try again, yeah?"

"Yeah," Prue agreed despondently.

"Okay." Piper made her way down to her daughter's closet bedroom, where she expected to find the little witch snuggled up in bed, waiting. The room was empty. The bed cover was thrown back, revealing that Lexy had been in it.

Piper felt a twinge in her stomach as she realised that her daughter had disappeared.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Can you sense her?" Piper demanded moments later, pacing the attic.

"No," Leo replied quietly.

"So, she must be in the Underworld," Prue concluded.

"Or she's…"

"No, my daughter is not dead. I'd know if she were." Wouldn't she? Piper stopped pacing as she felt another twinge.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Just a kick." She hoped. "Keep sensing."

"Piper…"

"No, Leo, keep trying."

"Why don't we scry for her," Phoebe suggested, realising her sister need something to focus on.

"Good idea." Piper got out a map and crystal and immediately set to work. A few moments later the crystal slipped through her fingers and she let out a horrified gasp.

"Was is it?" Leo asked, rushing to his wife.

"My water just broke."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The demon known as Landa instantly released the struggling witchling as they shimmered into their destination.

Lexy fell to the dusty floor and scrambled backwards, pushing herself up against a wall.

"W-where are we?"

"My underground cave."

"Where's my m-mommy?"

"Oh, don't worry You'll never see her again."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay, it's no reason to panic," Leo assured Piper.

"No, you don't understand. My due date is three months away. This baby is not ready to come out. We need to get to a hospital."

"We agreed on a home birth," Leo reminded her.

"Yeah, Leo, if the labour starts when it's supposed to."

"But Piper, by going to the hospital we risk exposure."

"And by not going we risk the death of our baby. Please, Leo," Piper practically begged.

"Okay, we'll go."

"Well, what will happen when she's delivered in swaddling orbs?" Prue asked.

"We'll deal with it then," Leo replied. "You two stay here and carry on looking for Lexy."

"Than-" Piper's voice cut off in a groan as her first real contraction hit.

Leo reached out to rub her back and suddenly they were both orbed away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piper and Leo orbed into Landa's cave.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lexy cried. She sprung up and began to run for them.

Landa shimmered into the cave unexpectedly, grabbing Lexy before she could reach her parents.

"You know, I was only going to her powers. That wouldn't've hurt her. Now I'll have to kill all of you," Landa said casually.

"Lexy…" Piper murmured.

The little girl dissolved into a stream of white and blue particles and reappeared by her parents.

"Shield," Piper ordered. Lexy obeyed.

"How?" Leo asked.

"I think the baby orbed us here, and kind of telekinetically orbed Lexy to us. Ow, ow," Piper complained through another contraction.

"How sad. The witch is giving birth before she dies," Landa mocked.

"If anyone's going to die, it will be you," Piper growled, flinging out her arms.

Landa exploded in a burst of bright light and the family orbed home.

"Mommy?" Lexy asked uncertainly as her mother collapsed on the attic floor.

"It's okay sweetie, mommy's just having her new baby," Phoebe told her niece.

"And she's coming out fast," Piper panted.

New lungs crying filled the air and Leo bent down to hold his new baby, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh my, is that..?" Prue asked, noticing, as the orbs vanished, a part of the baby's anatomy that shouldn't be there.

"If you're referring to Mr Winky between the legs, then yes," Leo confirmed proudly.

"You mean we had a boy?"

Leo nodded. "Here you go momma."

As Piper cradled her small but healthy baby, it didn't matter that he was a boy. The only thing that mattered was that he was safe and healthy.

"He's a miracle."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N. Thank you for the reviews. Okay, here's the last chapter.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 14 – Three weeks later 

Prue let the net curtain of a living room window fall back into place with a sigh. Outside, the usually peaceful Prescott Street was a hum of activity and noise. Workmen drilled the road, the sound vibrating into all the homes.

"Did they say how much longer this was gonna go on for?" Prue asked.

"Three weeks, which means three months," Piper replied. The new mother patted her baby son's back to burp him and laid him in his cot. The little boy gave a huge yawn. "It's disturbing Wyatt's sleep." (A/N. Yep, they named the baby Wyatt Nathan Halliwell, after Leo and Piper's adoptive father.)

"We'd better hope no demons attack, that'd be a bust, especially if one of us goes flying out the window."

Leo looked back over his shoulder as he tried to hang up a picture. "I wouldn't worry about that too much, there's so much chaos in the underworld they're too busy fighting each other."

"Well, I hope it lasts. I almost forgot what it's like to lead a normal life. It's gotta go a little higher."

"I need a ladder."

"Leo, just hover," Prue told him.

"No, no, no, I don't wanna jinx anything, I'd rather we not use magic unless we absolutely have to, thank you very much," Piper protested.

"Come on, Piper, relax a little."

Piper nodded for Leo to go ahead.

The whitelighter hovered a couple of inches and placed the picture against the wall.

"Fine," Piper told him.

Leo marked the wall with a pencil and floated back down. "Ah, see, no major disaster struck."

The front door slammed and Phoebe hurried into the room. "We have a huge problem."

"You were saying?" Piper quipped.

"Those guys are gonna be here another three weeks," Phoebe continued.

Prue smirked. "We know. And I fail to see how it's a huge problem."

"Well what if a demon attacks?" Phoebe asked.

"Been there," Piper told her.

"A demon attacked?"

"No. We've had the conversation." Sometimes Piper wondered how her younger sister got into college.

"Oh." Phoebe stepped over to baby Wyatt's crib her face lit up. "How is my favourite nephew?"

"Trying to sleep."

Suddenly Leo froze in place and the humming of drills stopped.

"Piper, why is Leo frozen?" Prue asked.

Piper went over to him and waved in front of his face. "Well, this is very strange."

Phoebe looked out the window and noticed all the workmen were frozen too. "Uh, guys, I think you oughta take a look at this."

Piper and Prue went to the window.

"So much for not performing any magic, huh Piper?"

"Me? I didn't do that; I couldn't freeze all that stuff."

An elderly, over weight man wearing a long silvery robe appeared in a flash of light. "But I can." He spoke in a distinct English accent.

The sisters spun around.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded. She grabbed Wyatt and they began to back away.

"I'm the Angel Of Destiny, and I've come to change yours."

Piper flung out an arm to freeze him, but nothing happened.

"He isn't freezing. Why isn't he freezing?" Phoebe muttered.

"You're wasting your time," the Angel stated. "Besides, I pose no threat to you."

The sisters stumbled as they connected with the conservatory table.

"Yeah, well forgive us but the last being we met who could freeze time was a demon."

"Actually, it's because of a demon that I've come to see you. Which in and of itself is very rare. We Angels of Destiny normally don't intervene except in extraordinary situations. Mozart at age seven, Michelangelo, Albert Einstein... Britney Spears."

"Huh?" Prue asked.

"I don't understand," Phoebe announced.

"You three have accomplished something that few others ever dream of. By vanquishing the Source of All Evil, you have fulfilled your shared destiny, much earlier than anticipated. Truth be told, some of us did think you'd never achieve it at all, but that's really beside the point. What's important is you have and because of that we're offering you a reward, a chance to chart a new destiny, one of your own design," the Angel elaborated.

"A reward?"

"You can continue to remain as you are, charmed, vested with all your witchly powers, and of course demonic burdens. Or..."

"Or?"

"You can choose to relinquish your magic and lead normal lives again, unaccounted, free, we'd wipe the entire slate clean, nobody would come after you again. Well, what do you say?"

"What do we say?" Piper repeated incredulously. "Are you kidding? You can't just freeze the whole world and come in here and drop a bombshell like that and expect a quick decision. I don't care who you are."

"I don't think you quite grasp the uniqueness of this opportunity," the Angel said, his pleasant face growing dark.

"No, I'm grasping it but that is beside the point. The least you could do is give us a little time to think about it."

"Think about what? No time needed. Thanks but no thanks. Right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, right, of course right. But, you know, as long as he's offering, maybe we should talk about this. Just talk about it. Over there. Right, right over here please, now, excuse us." Piper led her sisters across the room.

"You can't be serious, Piper, you of all people, you love being a witch."

"I know I do, but I..."

"But what? What has changed?"

"Oh, I don't know. We nearly died being sent to the past, and then my daughter was kidnapped, to name a few things. You can't get pregnant in the future because of what we do, Phoebs."

"Punching out demons just isn't as fun as it used to be," Prue agreed.

"So what are you gonna say?"

"She's saying you need some time, which I'll grant, but not too much time," the Angel offered, breaking into their conversation. "After all, other people's destinies are tied to yours. And since it's your Charmed destiny that's at stake here, majority will rule. Two sisters will decide the fate of all three. So consider your choice wisely. Perhaps what happens next will help you to decide."

He disappeared. Everything unfroze and Leo came into the room.

"Hey, did you just freeze me?"

"No, dear, the Angel of Destiny did."

"Who?"

"Yeah, you'd better check with the Elders and make sure he's for real. I'm not kidding."

Leo orbed out obediently and Prue answered her ringing mobile. 

"Don't talk just listen."

"Andy? What's wrong?"

"Apparently you guys are about to be put under surveillance. An FBI agent named Jackman called me into his office today. He did a search on unsolved cases. Apparently your names came up on way too many witness lists."

"What do you mean? What does he know?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna try find out. In the meantime just lay low and whatever you do don't use any magic," Andy advised.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

Prue hung up.

"So are we screwed?" Phoebe, who had listened into the conversation, asked.

"Maybe, but that would take destiny out of our hands and I don't think that's what the angel meant," Prue replied thoughtfully.

"Okay, icksnay on the angelnay talk," Phoebe said.

The front door bell rang and Phoebe and Prue went to answer it while Piper laid Wyatt back in his crib.

"Leo, don't orb back," she hissed. "It's not safe to use magic."

At the door a tall middle aged man stood, holding up his police badge. "Agent Jackman, FBI. We should talk."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Agent Jackman slid a thick folder across the dining room table to the three sisters. "In case you're wondering, that's just a copy."

Prue opened the file and pulled out pictures of all three of them. "Pursued to agenda trust, Agent Jackman,

"If I wanted to expose you, I could've done that six months ago when that file first crossed my desk."

"Expose us as what?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Witches. It's the only logical explanation for all the unsolved cases, the missing persons, the mysterious deaths."

"Prove it," Piper challenged.

Jackman pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play. Piper's voice rang out across the room.

"Leo, don't orb back. It's not safe to use magic."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"No, but it implies everything, especially when coupled with that file. You think newspapers wouldn't run that story?"

"What do you want?" Prue demanded.

"Believe it or not, your help. See, I specialise in occult style slayings, that's why I was watching you in hopes of catching a serial killer. A witch hunter."

"Alright, I've heard enough of this nonsense." Piper tried to freeze Jackman, but it didn't work. "Human are we?"

"Actually I am. But I'm not stupid." Jackman revealed an amulet hanging around his neck. "Like I said, I specialise in this stuff. There's supposed to only be a few of these amulets left in the world. Got this one off the witch hunter we're after." He handed the Charmed Ones a picture of the witch hunter, a blonde woman in her twenties. "Her name is Selena. I traced her genealogy all the way back to the witch trials. I think killing you people's in her blood, it's what she lives for. I mean, why else would she have burned her last three victims at the stake."

"Why are you telling us this?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, because I thought you were gonna be her next victims, but now that I know who you really are and what you can do, I need you to help me find her before she kills again."

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

"I did for a while, I had her in custody once but she got away." He hands Prue a plastic bag. "These are some of Selena's personal belongings and from what I know, if you use your powers on them you might be able to find her. Now you do that, I'll make sure those files disappear forever. You don't, well, you figure it out. Call me." With that he grabbed his bags and left.

"I don't trust him," Phoebe stated.

"Gee, you think?"

"Maybe we should take the Angel of Destiny up on his offer," Prue suggested.

"Great, so we'd be free and so would Selena, who for all we know could be a warlock," Phoebe pointed out.

"No, warlocks don't burn witches at the stake, they just steal their powers."

"Exactly. Powers, Prue, the very things we were given to do good with, remember?"

"Huh, yeah, Phoebe, I remember."

"Guys," Piper warned.

"I can't believe you're so willing to just throw away our powers."

"Okay, guys, enough, we need to focus," Piper reminded them.

"What about you, Piper? What do you think?" Phoebe asked.

"I think we need to see this through like the angel suggested. So Phoebe, you are gonna go up to the attic and get started on this stuff. We will meet you there. Scoot. Leo! You can orb it's all right."

Leo orbed in. "What about the FBI agent?"

"Uh, he already busted us. But supposedly all he wants is our help," Piper replied.

"Did you find anything out about the Angel of Destiny?" Prue asked.

"He's legit and so is his offer."

"Okay, um, can you do us a favour and go get Andy and make sure that agent Jackman is legit too. And meanwhile, we have a witch hunter to find. Don't ask, just go," Piper ordered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few moments later they were in the attic. 

"Before the flame subsides, let the wax from the candle drip onto the crystal. Once consecrated scry with the crystal for the one who is sought," Piper said.

Phoebe dipped a candle into a pot of wax and watched as it exploded. "Ain't magic grand?"

Prue walked in, talking on the phone. "Okay, bye. That was Andy. He confirmed that there is a serial killer on the loose doing exactly what Jackman said."

"We're all over it," Phoebe informed her, beginning to scry.

"He also said that Jackman has more information on us than he shared, including our genealogy. Dating all the way back to Melinda Warren," Prue continued.

"Well, what does that mean?" Piper asked.

"They're gonna keep checking."

"It means he's going through an awful lot of trouble to get as much information on us as possible. I got a bad feeling he's not gonna let us off the hook so easily after this is all over," Phoebe said.

"What, he's just gonna keep using us afterwards?"

"Great, Charlie's freakin' angels. This just keeps getting better and better." Piper sighed tersely.

"Got Selena. Do we still go after her?"

"Well, we don't have a choice. We can't let her run around burning people at the stake. But we can't leave Lexy and Wyatt. I'll have to stay here," Piper said.

"No, we need you. You're the one with the firepower. You can drop them off at Andy parents', where Caitlyn is," Prue offered.

"Great, let's go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At Selena's house, Piper peeks through a crack in the front door. "She has body guards. Lots of body guards."

"I wonder why Jackman didn't tell us about them?" Prue whispered.

"Probably figured we wouldn't help if we knew," Phoebe replied in a low voice.

A body guard walked in on them from another door and immediately pointed his gun in their direction.

Piper froze the guard as he began to shoot. The sisters pushed their way into the other room, where Selena was surrounded by body guards. The witch hunter jumped to her feet.

"Going somewhere?" Phoebe asked, punching Selena and knocking her out cold as Piper froze the guards.

A body guard ran in and began to shoot.

"Where are they all coming from?" Piper wondered, freezing him with a casual flick.

"Time to go!" Prue cried. "Leo!"

Leo orbed in, looking confused.

"Take her," Piper commanded, pointing to Selena.

Leo obeyed and orbed them all home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where is she?" Jackman demanded, pushing his way into the Manor and pulling out his gun.

"Whoa. Whoa, you don't need that. She's knocked out. If my kids get hurt they'll be hell to pay," Piper warned, following the man into the living room.

"She put up much of a fight?" He asked, sliding his gun back into his pocket.

"No - but her bodyguards did," Prue replied.

"She must have - uh - known we were onto her."

"Still, don't you think it's odd that a serial killer has hired guns protecting her?" Phoebe challenged.

"Well, maybe she's not working alone."

"Or maybe you're just not telling us everything," Phoebe shot back.

"Maybe I'm not. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, for one thing, we're not gonna let you take her without a warrant," Piper replied.

"You know, you're all the same. You think that just because you have gifts, powers, that you're above it all, you're special. Well I'm no different," Jackson spat. "Your arrogance is your Achilles heal, that's why witch hunters and demons are always after you and they always will be. I wouldn't trade places with you for the world. Oh, ah, here's your warrant." He threw it to the floor with disgust.

"So when do we get our files?" Prue asked.

"When she's in jail and I feel I'm safe."

"Safe from what?" Phoebe wondered.

"Safe from you. I don't wanna be another one of those people who mysteriously disappear around here." Jackson scooped Selena up from the sofa and promptly left.

"I knew he'd never give up those files. In case anybody is wondering we are officially screwed," Piper sighed tersely.

"Not necessarily," Prue said carefully.

"We are not giving up our powers," Phoebe said firmly.

"Phoebe, I don't wanna give up our powers either. But I don't wanna give up our lives even more. He's just gonna keep using us," Piper pointed out sadly.

"Unless we let the Angel wipe the slate clean. Look, Piper, we said we would wait to decide until this thing played out and it has. And frankly if the Angel hadn't made this offer I'd probably think differently and I'd think let's just keep fighting. But I'm tired of fighting and Jackman's right, it is never ending," Prue added. "Unless we end it ourselves."

"You know, this doesn't just affect us," Phoebe reminded her sisters. "It affects the kids too."

"They can get their powers back when they're older and ready to make their own decision," Prue said.

"You guys are only seeing the bad. What about all the wonder of being witches? You're gonna let all that go? What about all the good we've done. Doesn't that count for anything?" Phoebe asked desperately.

"Of course it does but that's exactly why we have this choice to make. He said we fulfilled our destiny, we've done it. This is supposed to be our reward for that," Piper replied.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Half an hour later, the sisters were in the attic with the Angel of Destiny.

"Are you sure about this?" The Angel asked.

"Yeah. As sure as we're ever gonna be," Prue replied.

"You understand this decision is final. There'll be no changing your minds."

"We understand."

"Very well." The Angel closed his eyes and raised his arms above his head.

"Hold it," Piper said. "Just so we're clear this wipes the entire slate clean. No read the find print technicalities, no more demons, no more vengeful warlocks."

"And we won't have to worry about Agent Jackman anymore, or anyone else who might have found out we were witches?" Prue added.

"Exactly. Just free to lead normal lives with no demonic aftertaste," Piper said. She felt uneasy about this whole thing.

"Absolutely."

"Will we remember?" Phoebe asked. "Being witches that is."

"Oh, you'll remember everything. It doesn't change your history, only your future."

"And what about the book?

"It'll pass to you children when they are old enough to decide they want it."

"This whole Selena thing just doesn't seem right," Piper said suddenly. She had had a nagging feeling all along.

"I know," Prue agreed. "The body guards…"

"His knowledge of us… how he got the amulet," Phoebe added.

"He came to pick her up alone," Piper pointed out. "We need to make sure we've done the right think before it's too late."

"Is that okay?" Phoebe asked the Angel.

"Hm? Oh, sure, absolutely. Frankly, I thought you were being a bit premature anyway."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, then why didn't you say something?"

"Oh, can't, free will and all. Let me know when you're ready." He disappeared.

"So now what?" Phoebe asked.

Leo orbed in with Andy, having been sent to find him and bring him home. 

"What did you find?"

"Another genealogy Jackman has besides yours," Leo replied.

"Oh, yeah, we know Selena's a descendent of witch hunters."

"No, Jackman is. Selena is a daughter of a witch," Andy told them

"What?"

"She is not a suspect, she's a victim. They have her in a safe house because somebody's trying to kill her," Andy said.

"Please tell me we didn't just help a witch hunter get a witch," Prue muttered weakly.

"Oh my god," Piper murmured.

"Oh my god."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the middle of a dark, deserted park, Selena struggled against the bonds that held her to the stake.

"Somebody please help me!"

"No one can hear you, not where we are," Jackson told her coldly.

"Please don't. No."

"Oh, but I must. You see it is my duty, what I was born to do. It is what I'll continue to do until every last one of you is dead."

"Help!"

"You're not gonna get away from me this time, witch."

"Help!"

"You're making a mistake, I swear I'm not a witch," Selena sobbed.

"Of course you are, Selena, it's in your blood. Your mother was, that makes you one too."

"I'm begging you."

"You know why they burned witches at the stake four hundred years ago? So they would burn forever in eternal fire. They used green wood too made it last longer, prolong the agony."

"Help!"

Prue, Piper and Phoebe step from the shadows.

"Come to save your sister witch have you?"

"Actually, yeah." Piper flings out her arm to freeze the flames, but nothing happens.

"You see, I buried the rest of the amulets around here in anticipation of your arrival. Your powers are useless here. However..." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Phoebe. "Mine aren't. Move and she dies."

"It was his plan all along," Prue realised. "He's gonna kill us anyway."

"Hey, how's it feel to be powerless, huh? Mortal. You're a discourage from mankind, a blasphemy. Burning will be your justice too," Jackson spat.

Prue crept up behind Jackson and hit him with a branch across the head. He fell to the floor, unconscious. "Get Selena!"

The two ran over to the young witch. Already her leg was beginning to burn.

They were never going to be able to put it out.

Could Piper do it? She didn't know. She could try. The middle sister took a leap and jumped over the fire, knocking Selena and the stake down.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed.

"I'm okay. We're okay."

"Great." Prue pulled Piper and Selena to their feet. "Let's go home."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, Prue and Piper walked through the front door of the Manor, where Andy, Leo and Jake were waiting for them.

"Where's Phoebe?" Jake asked.

"She had to park down the street because the driveway's blocked," Piper replied.

"Well, that's ridiculous. I'll go talk to them and tell them to move," Leo offered.

"Oh, no, it's not a big deal."

And to think twenty-four hours ago that was your biggest problem," Jake said.

"How'd it go?" Andy asked.

"Uh, well, it looks like we got away with everything so far."

"Thanks to Selena testifying for us," Piper added. "We'll be okay until they find those files on us."

"They won't. I sorta orbed them into a volcano," Leo admitted.

"You what?" Prue snorted.

"Uh, excuse me, are you allowed to do that?"

"Well, my job is to protect my charges and that's all I did."

Piper kissed him. "Thanks. Maybe sometime soon you won't have to protect your charges. Are you okay with that?"

"Whatever you guys decide I'll support. I mean that."

The front door opened and Phoebe walked in.

"Uh-oh," Prue muttered as everything froze.

"The door's stuck." Phoebe walked over to her older sisters as the Angel of Destiny appeared "Oh, you."

"Well, still ready to retire?"

"Actually, I don't think so anymore. We saved someone and it felt good, it felt right. Besides, I got a little taste of what life would be like without my powers and I didn't like it at all," Prue said.

"What about you?" The Angel asked Piper.

"Majority rules, right? Might as well make it unanimous. What can I say, we're masochists."

"We are?"

"Yeah, sometimes. But Prue's right, this isn't a choice we have to make, it's who we are."

"You realise you won't get this opportunity again."

"We understand," Piper said.

And they did. They understood that the downfalls of being a witch didn't really matter. They were Charmed and always would be. It was their destiny.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N. The end!

I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, I really appreciate it.

I may be doing a sequel at some point in the future, but at the moment I'm concentrating on my new story, Torn. If you're interested it will be up within the next week or two. Please check it out.


End file.
